When All the Stars Are Calling
by GenkaiFan
Summary: A series of lectures on ancient languages puts Garion Williams, aka Harry Potter, into a position to right an ancient wrong when Garion befriends Daniel Jackson. Non-slash! Friendship DJ/HP.
1. Chapter 1

When All the Stars Are Calling

Summary: A series of lectures on ancient languages puts Garion Williams, aka Harry Potter, into a position to right an ancient wrong when Garion befriends Daniel Jackson. Non-slash! Friendship DJ/HP.

A/N: This will be put under Labyrinth/STG-1 crossover with minor Harry Potter-verse. Garion _was_ Harry Potter, in another life. He will have some flash-backs to that past life, but that's about it. GF wrote this during NaNoWr, so it is completed.

Disclaimer: Stargate, Labyrinth and Harry Potter belong to their respective producers, writers, authors, and playwrights. Frau and I don't own any of these except for the DVDs, Books. We also will give credit where credit is due at the bottom of the chapters as Garion is known to drop quotes and burst into song from time to time.

0o0o0o0

Chapter 1: By the Pricking of My Thumbs

Garion sighed. The '_Meet and Greet_' reception seemed to be going on forever. He was bored stiff. If it wasn't for the fact that his father threatened to hang him over the _Bog of Eternal Stench_ by his toenails he wouldn't be here. Come to think of it, hanging over the Bog might be more interesting! Smelly, but definitely better than the verbiage that was being flung around.

He looked over at his mother, Sarah Williams. Normally she would go by the name of Sarah King, but she was in author mode currently. Thus, the use of her maiden name. It made sense to Garion, he, after all, used her maiden name as well, ever since he had been adopted into the Goblin King's family.

He stifled another yawn. Great. If he fell asleep here his mother would never let him hear the end of it. Not to mention what his father would do...

"Bored?" asked a bespectacled, mousy-haired man as he came to stand beside him, drink casually held in one hand.

"Sort of." Garion grinned, offering his right hand. "Garion Williams."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson. So Ms. Williams. . .?"

"Mother. And yes, she's old enough to have a son my age," Garion said with a smile. "Of course, tell that to my twin brothers. They're about a year younger."

"I see." Came the amused reply. "So are you taking classes here?"

"Me? Not hardly," Garion scoffed with a snort. "I don't need a degree. Though, I may take a couple of your seminar classes, Dr. Jackson. Your language classes sound interesting." He also knew that there were several people, human and non, who would love to pick this man's brains.

"Oh?"

"You might say I'm a student of languages. Words have power, you know." Garion turned to look for his mother. There she was talking, to some prof who, ". . . _thinks he's god's gift to women_." Garion muttered under his breath.

Daniel could've sworn that Garion just mumbled in fluent Mandarin Chinese!

0o0o0o0

Dr. Daniel Jackson had come to this reception with some reticence. He was taking a short sabbatical from his work at Cheyenne Mountain when he got an offer to do a series of guest lectures at a small ivy-league college in Upstate New England. He hadn't been sure it was genuine, after all, he'd pretty much cut his own throat in academia with his, 'heretical' claims. But no, the offer had been made in good faith, and so here he was.

General Hammond and Jack had not been too happy with him, but he needed this break for his sanity's sake. Dying, and coming back to life, did that to a person.

Finding someone else here as bored as he was tonight hadn't been much of an effort.

The response he was getting from those around him was mixed. Some of the attending professors scoffed at his even being present; while others wanted to know more about the ancient languages he could read, or even speak.

He noticed the young man he had tried to strike up a conversation with saunter over to rescue his mother from yet another pompous academic. He watched with some amusement as the professor that was trying to flirt with her suddenly paled and excused himself.

She turned to Garion and said something in a huff, only to have the young man shrug and hold up his hands in a very Jack-like gesture of "I dunno. Beats me." Together they headed back to where Daniel was standing.

"Dr. Jackson, may I present my mother and your fellow guest lecturer, Sarah Williams. Mom, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson."

Sarah smiled as she offered him her hand. Normally, someone so beautiful would have left him tongue-tied. However, after years of meeting aliens, being married to a beautiful woman and dealing with ascended beings, such diffidence and discomfort were things of the past.

"Ms Williams. I've enjoyed your books, especially your tales of the Goblin King. Tell me, where do you get your inspiration?"

For the next half hour the trio talked, covering a multitude of subjects. Eventually Garion quizzed Dr. Jackson on the number of languages he knew. And by the end of the reception they were on a first name basis.

Sarah assured Daniel that Garion was a child prodigy when it came to languages. Of course, neither of the trio would admit that they knew several non-human languages as well.

0o0o0o0

Daniel was staying for three weeks in a small studio apartment furnished by the college for guest lecturers. It was three rooms: a kitchenette/living area and a bedroom. It wasn't much but he'd lived in far worse. At least it had some interesting views from his window other than four concrete walls with pipes running through them like in his rooms under Cheyenne Mountain.

Sarah and her son were living in a bit nicer apartment down the street. The college wasn't paying for their accommodations. According to Garion, his father pitched a fit when he saw what had been provided, and had promptly made his own arrangements. Garion informed Daniel that his father was not a man to be thwarted, what he wanted, he got.

The day after the Meet and Greet found Daniel strolling across campus in search of his assigned lecture hall when he heard his name called.

Garion ran up to him, dressed in jeans and a cream colored poet's shirt, with a guitar case slung over his shoulder. In Daniel's mind Garion looked like a young Jack Sparrow clone, sans the dread locks, with a red scarf tied over his forehead to keep the wild black hair out of his eyes.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Garion grinned.

"Shouldn't you be with your mother, to protect her from the wolves of academia?" Daniel smirked as they turned to walk further into the commons.

"_Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered_ _I_ _have_ delivered her safely to her lecture hall, and split. " The grinning youth smirked. "Besides, I've heard them all before, and believe me, she can take care of herself. It's father you really have to watch out for." His rakish grin took the threat from his words.

Daniel laughed and so began an interesting friendship.

Over the course of the next three weeks, Daniel and Garion spent a lot of time together. Garion was, in Daniel's opinion, the perfect student. The one all professors dream about pouring their knowledge into.

He was a quick study, anything Daniel threw at him he absorbed like the proverbial sponge. The kid seemed to assimilate the dynamics of language effortlessly. He also found particular amusement in keeping Daniel on his toes by switching languages in mid-sentence. It was a shame that Garion didn't want to further his academic career, he had a genuine talent, but without a degree…

Daniel did finally meet Sarah's elusive, and extremely intimidating, husband: Jareth T.G. King of _Tuatha Enterprises_. Jareth's company focused on literature and the arts for their philanthropic contributions. Part of his financial conglomerate was a publishing house, and they were always looking for authors, playwrights and song writers. They promoted the Arts in a world that seldom saw value in them in this age of instant media. So the mythological reference fit, in a strange sort of way.

It was clear to Daniel that Jareth adored his wife to distraction, and she him. And it was equally clear that Garion idolized his father. During their many talks  
Daniel found out that Garion had been adopted at 15 months of age by Sarah and Jareth. Sarah had just given birth to twins when Garion came to live with them. Thus he understood Garion's statement when they first met.

0o0o0o0

The three weeks were over and Daniel was gathering up the last of his papers and stuffing them into a briefcase. Just because he had been on leave from Cheyenne Mountain didn't really mean he was on leave from the bane of his existence: Paperwork.

He was _so_ behind on it. Not only was he behind, and over worked, his department was very under-staffed. There weren't that many linguists in ancient languages willing, or able, to work the hours he did. They also had to pass the military's almost impossible hurdles of security checks.

There was a knock at his door. It was too soon for Garion to be calling. Unless he had been kicked out of his mother's apartment again?

Daniel shook his head at that thought. Garion wasn't unruly or wild, except for when he tended to play his music too loud. No, it was the fact that Garion's father was visiting, and Garion was a bit of a third wheel. Daniel understood that all too well. He and his wife Sha're had often had to sneak away for quality time themselves,and having her brother Skaara around a lot did put a damper on it.

Opening the door, Daniel started to say, "Get kicked out again? What is it, about the third time this ….? Oh hello Jack, Teal'c and Sam! Come on in."

Col. Jack O'Neill was leaning against the doorjamb wearing cargo pants and a black leather jacket. His eyes hidden behind a dark pair of ray-bans. The tall, muscular black man standing beside him was Teal'c. Major Samantha Carter, also dressed in civilian clothing, was peering over their shoulders.

"Well, clearly we aren't who you thought we were. So who were you expecting?" Jack leered.

Stepping aside to let them in, Daniel asked, "Um, why are you here? I'll be back in a couple of days."

"The place hasn't been the same since you left," Jack said as he strolled into the small apartment and plopped himself down on the sofa. "So who were you expecting?"

"Colonel. That isn't very polite," Sam exclaimed. "Besides, we've been faxing Daniel almost daily. It's not like he's been totally out of touch."

"Indeed." Teal'c followed quietly in. His presence seemed to fill the room. He walked over to the window and looked out.

Daniel sighed and moved to finish closing his briefcase. "Just a friend. I am allowed to have friends outside of Stargate."

"Oh? What's her name?" Jack teased.

"_His_ name is Garion Williams and he's the son of my fellow guest speaker. And no, Jack. Just no!"

As Daniel finished up packing his belongings for the trip back to Colorado, he filled his team mates in on his three weeks here. He told them about Garion, a prodigy-linguist who loved puzzles, had a flair for the dramatic and a deep love of theatre and music.

"There is a boy with a black case walks this way," Teal'c rumbled softly. Jack and Sam joined him at the window to see the approaching person. He was dressed, in what Sam would call, retro-Renaissance Faire with his ruffled poets shirt, snug black pants and knee high boots.

"Does he have black hair with a scarf around his forehead?" called Daniel, not looking up from his packing. At Teal'c's grunt, he muttered, "that's Garion."

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sam opened it.

"Konnichiwa, Daniel Sensai. Ogenki desu ka," Garion said with a bow.

"Konnichiwa Garion-kun. Please we need to speak English for now," Daniel said.

"As you wish. I see you have guests. Wait, I know, let me guess," the seemingly hyper-active young man covered his eyes with his hand and pointed through spread fingers. "You are Murray, Jack and Samantha," Garion said as he pointed out each one. "Daniel-sensai has been telling all about his friends. Konnichiwa!" Garion finished with a proper bow.

Daniel pinched his nose. "Since we had plans for later, I take it you were kicked out again?"

"Not really." Garion replied with a huff. "Father took Mother home, and said since I did a good job of chaperoning her I got a 'get out of jail free card' as long as I stay on this side of the law."

Jack's eyebrows went into his hairline as Daniel laughed.

"I don't think it's so funny. Do you always have problems staying within the law?" Sam asked.

Garion looked a bit sheepish and shrugged. "_By the pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes._" He replied with a smarmy waggle of his eyebrows.

"That's not an answer!" she huffed.

Daniel snickered. "That's the best you'll get out of him, Sam. Garion here was raised in the theatre." He abruptly changed the subject to refocus his friend's eccentric behavior. "So did you decide on our last meal together? Pizza or Chinese? My treat."

"Beats me. I brought my own chopsticks so I'm good to go!" Garion reached in his case and withdrew said chopsticks, flourishing them proudly.

"Actually, we passed a steak place on the way in, and I'll pay," Jack spoke up, now that food was being mentioned.

Garion wrinkled his nose. "Sorry, not much into steaks. Too heavy for me, but if you 're paying I'll find something, lead on McDuff!"

"Who is this McDuff?" asked Murray.

Garion placed both hands over his heart and faked a swoon. "He doesn't know McDuff? Oh how philistine!"

With a long suffering sigh, Daniel explained: "It is a saying from a famous play called "Macbeth…."

Garion interjected: "McDuff was a warrior in the play. The quote is "_Yet I will try the last. Before my body, I throw my warlike shield. __**Lay on, Macduff,**__ And damn'd be him that first cries, 'Hold, enough!'_ It has been taken out of context over time to mean someone who takes the lead, and we shall follow."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Daniel knew that he'd have to explain the playwright to his friend later.

Garion agreed to meet them at the restaurant and left. In fact, he was waiting for them in the parking lot, leaning against a custom made black racing motorbike.

Jack and Sam gave a low whistle as Sam commented what a sweet looking ride it was. She now understood the comments about 'this side of law' if that was what he rode.

Dinner was a mix of story-telling and general mayhem as the team got to know Garion and understand just what Daniel had been doing for the past three weeks.

Teal'c was the only one that noticed that every few minutes; Garion would drop a bit of food under the table. He tried to see why he was doing it but couldn't find a reason for his behavior. He did note that there were no scraps of food on the floor when they got up to leave.

When they parted for the last time, since Daniel would be taking an early flight out, both linguists exchanged e-mail addresses and other contact info. Garion also handed over a season pass to the summer stock theatre. "Just in case you get another vacation. Mother would love to have you and I could learn another new language!"

0o0o0o0

They watched as Garion popped a wheelie in the parking lot, just missing being hit by a car entering and disappeared into traffic.

Jack shook his head. "Crazy kid."

"Jack?" Daniel caught his team leader's attention. "I want him on my staff. I need someone like him, he's being wasted doing summer stock and escorting his mother around. He's a prodigy when it comes to languages. He knows more earth languages then I do."

"Danny. You heard him. He doesn't have a degree and is home schooled. I doubt …."

"It doesn't matter!" Daniel ran his hand through his hair. "Look you and Gen. Hammond have been after me to get more staff. The problem is there aren't many out there willing to put up with the secrecy or leave their tenured positions. Garion's a natural. Please?"

"I'll see what I can do, Danny boy, but it's a bit of a stretch if he doesn't have any formal schooling."

"Did he say how old is he?" Sam asked.

"He's about 20, 21. I think. I know he's college age, because he crashed many of the frat parties on campus. Jack?"

"I said I'd check into it. Let's head back. We got a long day tomorrow," Jack said, hiding a yawn.

0o0o0o0

Garion raced through the night. Thankfully, this time he wasn't being chased by anyone. A low shadowy underpass was up ahead. He slowed as he became covered in darkness.

"Let's go home, Grease."

The custom bike shimmered and Garion found himself astride a lean, black horse-like creature with several horns of various sizes running down his forehead.

Greased Lightning was a goblin steed. Lean, and mean if you crossed them. They were a hybrid of elven steeds and nightmares, especially bred Underground in the Labyrinth.

A drunk, homeless man woke from his stupor to a loud, echoing, clarion call. Looking at his almost empty bottle, he tossed it aside as he tried to find who, or what, had made that spine chilling sound.

0o0o0o0

Gen. Hammond sat at his desk, reading the latest batch of reports. His second in command and head of SG-1, Col. Jack O'Neill, sauntered in.

"Sir?"

"Have a seat, Jack," the general waved him to an empty chair. "I'll be a second."

"Sir? What about Daniel's request? How is it going?" Jack asked, helping himself to a cup of coffee before taking the offered seat.

"The reports are favorable. Seems that Mr. Williams has some important family connections. His father's firm, _Tautha Enterprises_, is very prominent and has done a lot of good in the community. And Robert Williams, Garion's grandfather, is a well-respected lawyer. According to the reports Garion Williams was adopted into the Williams family at 15 months, when his birth parents were murdered. There wasn't much about his biological parents except the fact he had no living relatives and was put up for adoption. We were unable to find any birth records pertaining to his past."

"So he isn't a security risk. So what's the problem?" Jack asked.

"Mr. Williams has no academic records. He was raised in New York, on the grounds of a summer stock theatre along with his twin brothers. What school records there are state that the boys all tested out at, or above, genius level, especially Mr. Williams. They've been in plays and musicals since they could walk, which would explain why Mr. Williams' memory retention is so advanced. How sure is Dr. Jackson he wants this young man on his team?"

'He's very adamant, sir," Jack informed him. "Danny has been e-mailing Williams since he got back. He's very impressed with him. I've seen several of their communications. Frankly sir, it's all geek to me. From what I'm seeing, they tend to switch languages in mid-sentence."

"I see. I want you to go with the retrieval team to contact Mr. Williams. Get his parents approval and bring him back here. I want to meet this young man, before we tell him more about what we're doing here."

"And the rest of SG-1?"

"They'll remain here. Teal'c cannot go for obvious reasons. Dr. Jackson and Major Carter are busy with their own projects at the moment. A perfect time to go, don't you think?"

"Yes sir."

0o0o0o0

Garion was perched in his preferred hiding spot, high up in the rafters over-looking the stage. It was also his favorite thinking spot. He'd always had a thing for heights, even in his past life as Harry Potter. As Harry, he loved flying on a broom and the freedom it gave him.

He still didn't like enclosed areas, but he could deal with them if necessary.

"Music man, music man!" piped a squeaky voice beside him.

Garion turned to see a small brown creature with pointed ears and a needle-pointed nose beside him. "Yeah Squirt?"

Squirt, a goblin, was once a wished away child, and Garion's special goblin since he could remember. There were several other goblins who hung around Garion, but they weren't Squirt.

"Music Man, the Lady want you! Now! In Lady's magic making room. Strange men with them. Smell funny, makes Squirt sneezy."

Garion stood on the narrow beam and stretched. He had no fear of falling from such a height. He opened his arms for Squirt to jump into them. "You know you need to hide right?"

"Squirt knows. Squirt goes into music casey thingy."

Garion smiled. "Alright but no making a mess in there. It took me forever to get the smell out last time."

"Got it, Music man!" Squirt promised as Garion stepped into a shadowed corner of the rafters and disappeared.

0o0o0o0

Jack O'Neill was making himself comfortable in the office of Sarah Williams, noted authoress of children's books. She also ran the office of the Meadow's Grove Theatre. She was a beautiful and poised woman, and if Jack was any judge of people, not one to anger.

He was accompanied by another USAF Major, Paul Davis, a Homeland Security Officer, who stood silently in the background.

They were waiting for her oldest son, Garion, to arrive.

"So you gentlemen want my son for. . .?" she asked.

"About three months ago, you met a Dr. Daniel Jackson, is that right?" asked Major Davis.

"Yes, we were guest speakers at the same university. He spoke on ancient languages and I on writing professionally," Sarah confirmed.

"Your son," Jack said, taking up the interview. "took a shine to Dr. Jackson. Daniel was also impressed with the number of languages your son can speak."

"My son has a name: Garion Williams," Sarah chided them firmly in her most regal tones. She sat as if she was holding court and, in a way, she was. The men responded accordingly.

"Garion has always been fascinated with languages. He's developed quite a knack at learning them. His tutors had a hard time keeping up with him."

"About that, you home-schooled all three of your sons?" Major Davis queried. "Isn't it a bit detrimental to their futures?"

"Not at all," she brushed their concerns aside. "Their father paid for the best tutors for the boys. The twins will be taking over the family business when they come of age while Garion . . . well, let's say he has a life-long vocation and has been well prepared for it."

"And what type of vocation?" Jack asked intrigued.

She smiled. "It'll be in language and diplomacy. You really don't need a formal degree in those if you have the right backing."

"Telling secrets again, Mum?" Garion asked he stepped into the office. "Hello. Colonel O'Neill and Major . . "

"Major Paul Davis, Pentagon. Seems you and Dr. Jackson have been exchanging some interesting

e-mails," the major said, shaking the young man's hand.

Garion laughed. "_My words fly up, my thoughts remain below: Words without thoughts never to heaven go._"

"Say what?" Major Davis questioned confused.

Sarah chuckled, "Garion is known to quote Shakespeare at the oddest times. We had fun watching Dr. Jackson keeping Garion so challenged."

"That's Danny boy," Jack said. "He works with some real interesting languages, but he's understaffed. Most people in his line of work just don't want to leave their cushy tenure jobs. We were wondering if you would be interested in helping out and helping your country."

"Seems promising," Garion said.

Major Davis who had been studying Garion was a bit surprised at what he saw. Here was a very talented and polite young man who was very fit and if the calluses on his hands were anything to go by…The file said the lad was a musician and an actor. So how much was going on here, acting or genuine?

Garion perched on his mother's desk next to her keyboard. "I wouldn't mind working with Daniel and to see him again. He seemed an alright dude. A bit sad and a little misunderstood, but a decent bloke, all in all. However, I just can't drop everything and go with you without some compromises."

"What type of compromises?" Jack asked a bit suspiciously.

Garion smiled and held up a hand. "One, I take my music and instruments with me…"

Jack nodded. "Agreed."

"Two, I keep in contact with my family here. We're getting ready for summer stock. Sometimes, I am needed to deal with the temperamental equipment here."

"That might be a problem but I'll see what I can do," Jack said. "However, most of what Daniel deals with is classified."

"Understandable," Garion gave a nod. "Lastly, when it is time for me to move on, I can just walk away." This was very important. No assignment could be permanent for him. He had commitments here and duty to his father and his gift.

"No promises. Danny didn't say how long he needed you for, only that he needed some help," Jack said before Davis could protest. "We were wondering if you are up to a trip to Colorado to meet with General Hammond and look over Daniel's collection of ancient languages?"

Garion looked at his mother who shrugged. "You know that your father has no problem with this. Just keep him informed. You know how he can be."

"Speaking of your husband, are you sure he can't make this meeting?" Davis asked as both he and Jack stood.

Sarah nodded and sighed as she stood. "Something came up and he's a tied up at the moment." Which was code for '_He's dealing with a wish away.'_ And she wasn't very happy with it, but still...

Garion shrugged. It was one of the reasons he'd been hiding in the rafters. His brothers went with their father and, thankfully, he didn't have to deal with it. He had immunity in his position as a True Bard. Even though he was the oldest of the trio, he was adopted, so not in line to inherit the Goblin Throne like his brothers. For which he was truly thankful.

"Father is always after me to broaden my horizons," Garion said as he hopped off the desk. "It won't take me long to pack. I do want to see the contract before I sign it though. What are the weight requirements? It'll make it easier to pack if I know ahead of time."

Jack pulled out the contract, information files and plane tickets. "Look these over. You can give us your answer by the end of the week. A round trip plane ticket, first class, is included if you accept. If not, just send everything to the enclosed address."

"And if anyone from NID comes around, be careful! They do not represent us, and are operating outside of Air Force parameters. Call us if they do contact you," Jack advised them.

Sarah and Garion exchanged a look before agreeing. "Don't worry Colonel. They wouldn't dare cross my father," Garion assured them.

After they left, Garion turned to his mother, who was running her hand through her hair. "It's alright Mom. The seers all said I have to do this."

"I know Garion," she assured him as she draped an arm over his shoulders. "But I don't have to like it."

"How bad is it this time?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Bad. I hate child abuse, and so does he."

0o0o0o0

The Shakespearan quotes were from _Macbeth_, act 4, scene 1; Act 5, Scene 8 and _Hamlet, _Act 3, scene.

Roughly translation: Konnichiwa, Daniel Sensai. Ogenki desu ka: "Hello Professor Daniel. How are you today?"

Since this story is completed, we thought we would go ahead and post it. Several people have been asking for it when they learned we had written it last Nov.

We hope you enjoy it. -GF and the Frau


	2. The Day the Squirrel Went 'Buzzerk'

When All the Stars Are Calling

A/N: Blame Lady Foxfire for her story, "_Backward Flushing Toilet!_" for this chapter. GF could not resist.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. However, the songs: "_Secret Agent Man_" by Johnny Rivers,"_Lean on Me_" and "_Give me the Beat Boys_" sung by Bill Withers, and "_Mississippi Squirrel Revival_" sung by Ray Stevens belong to their creators, performers and producers.

Reviews are welcomed; flames will be tossed into the Bog of Eternal Stench and ignored.

0o0o0o0

Chapter 2: The Day the Squirrel Went 'Buzzerk'

At the front gate to the Cheyenne Mountain facility, Garion climbed out of the limo that had been awaiting him at the airport. He was dressed quite conservatively, for a change, wearing a black leather jacket with a green turtle neck underneath and black cargo pants.

He'd been pretty sure that the Air Force would either send a car for him, or expect him to take a taxi; but his father would never have allowed Garion to take such plebeian transport. With the help of the limo driver, Garion emptied the boot of his boxes, suitcases and odds and ends.

The gate guards called down to General Hammond and it wasn't long before Jack, Teal'c and Daniel came up to escort Garion through security. His possessions would be delivered to his new quarters after they were checked over, except for his music case. He was very adamant that it remained with him. A quick inspection by Jack and the Security guard and it was waved through.

The initial meeting was to be held in a conference room adjoining the general's office. Garion had a mild panic attack in the elevator down; if he'd had his choice he wouldn't be using that mode often. He had a better way to get back up to the surface.

On entering, he noted that only one wall of the conference room was a metal shield wall, the others were hewn from the rock of the mountain itself. At least the ceilings were high, for the most part. Garion and his companions took seats around a long table.

He knew that Squirt, and a few of his friends, would just love this place. He's going to have to limit them, however, or pilfering would run rampant and chaos would ensue.

The General was already there waiting for them. "Son," General Hammond said, pushing over a file. "We need you to sign this non-disclosure waiver. What we do here is very classified."

Garion looked over the contracts and realized he couldn't sign them. His vows as a Bard, and the neutrality they required, prevented it.

He started to hum: '_Secret Agent Man_' under his breath:

"_There's a man who __leads a life__ of danger.  
To everyone he meets, he stays a stranger.  
With every move he makes, another chance he takes,  
Odds are he won't live to see tomorrow._

_Secret agent man, secret agent man,  
They've given you a number and taken away __your name..."_

Garion waved the pen over the contracts as if he was signing where the General directed. He knew that the illusion would last for at least a month. By the time it faded, leaving the contracts unsigned, they would be filed away in some dark cabinet and forgotten.

General Hammond cleared his throat as he placed the 'signed' contracts back into their folder. "Now then, Dr. Jackson will explain why he asked for you specifically."

Daniel Jackson stood and gave a slide show presentation that normally would've bored Garion to tears, if not for the fact that Squirt had gotten hold of three different dry erase markers and started to doodle.

The saving grace of goblins, especially wished away goblins, is that only those who truly believe in magic can see them; as proven by Squirt doodling on General Hammond's desk during the presentation. Garion noted that Jack and Murray were a bit bored, as though they'd heard it all before.

When Daniel showed the slides of a parasite called a Goa'uld however, the atmosphere in the room changed. Garion was acutely aware of the tension. Daniel went on to show slides of the Goa'uld language and Garion was hooked.

He wondered if this was where parseltongue came from and was excited to get to work on some of these ancient languages. "So you're telling me that I'm here for my language skills? And you go off planet to get these languages? Sweet! '_I see my reputation is at stake, My fame is shrewdly gored.'*_"

"You are quoting this Shak'espeare, right?" Teal'c asked.

Garion turned to face the Jaffa. "I am. And you are? Murray isn't your real name."

Teal'c tilted his head in acknowledgment. "I am Teal'c, a former Jaffa prime to Apophis."

Garion frowned in thought. "Apophis?" Then his eyebrows rose into his hairline. " You served an Egyptian god of darkness and chaos? Seriously?"

"Indeed." The tall man rumbled. "I no longer serve the false god, Garion Williams. I wish to free my people from the Goa'uld," Teal'c continued.

"Since you say these slug-like beings needs a host, does it mean _your_ people are picked for the job?"

Daniel groaned. "They are snake-like, not slug."

Teal'c gave a slight nod and stood and lifted his shirt. There was what appeared to be a huge X-shaped scar crisscrossing his abdomen. Suddenly, a slug-like creature peeked out.

In the background, Garion heard Squirt squeal in fright. He, too, recoiled as Teal'c lowered his shirt and sat back down.

"And that is junior," introduced Jack with a smirk.

"Oi Vey! Es tut mir vai!" Garion said. He shuddered, realizing he could understand the small hissing sounds that the thing was making as it returned to its human host.

Daniel shook his head as he understood the Yiddish Garion was spouting. When he first knew what a Jaffa was, he'd had to agree with the sentiment.

General Hammond stood, "Jack, why don't you and Daniel take Garion to the gate room? SG-7 should be returning soon from their tour of duty."

The tour of the base wasn't that bad for the most part. Garion knew he could deal with some of the closeness that came with being here. There were shadows all over the place for him to duck into if he needed a bit of an escape. The cameras in the halls would be a problem but nothing he couldn't get around with a little magic.

The gate room was a huge, warehouse sized room, with a very large stone ring taking center stage. A metal ramp led up to it. Cables of all colors and sizes were hooked to the ring.

As Garion studied the gate, a klaxon sounded and over the intercom, a tech called out, "Incoming."

The outer edge of the massive stone ring turned, as if someone was dialing an old rotary phone. When it suddenly stopped, locking into place, a huge burst of what appeared to be blue water shot out several feet before settling back within the stone ring to form a vertical sheet of shimmering liquid.

"We call that the energy vortex," Sam said as she tried to explain the workings of the Stargate to the enthralled young man beside her.

"Looks like a backwards flushing toilet to me," Garion commented. "So this takes whoever to wherever?"

Sam sputtered at Garion's disinterested and impertinent observations. Behind them Jack sputtered as it trying not to laugh.

Daniel shook his head. Trust his new assistant to be totally blasé about the whole thing. He had shown more interest in junior! If he had to be fair, Daniel surmised that Garion would be more interested when he looked over his personal library.

Sam continued with one of her techno-babbles about how the Stargate worked. Daniel noted that Garion was trying hard not to yawn in boredom.

"Garion, my office is not far from this room," Daniel commented when Sam finally took a breath. "Excuse us?" He grabbed Garion's arm and dragged the boy away.

Once they were in the hallway again, Garion sighed with relief. "Thanks, of all the languages I can speak, techno isn't one of them. It's all geek to me."

Daniel and Jack laughed but before they got too far, General Hammond stepped out and called to them. "Don't forget to take him to Dr. Fraiser so she can get a base-line for her records."

"Dr. Fraiser, Gracie?" Garion quipped.

"Who's Gracie?" asked Sam as she caught up with them.

With a bemused shake of his head Daniel answered Garion and ignored Sam, "Dr. Janet Fraiser's the doctor on record here at Stargate command. All personnel have to have a physical every time, before they go off world and when they return. It's mandatory for everyone at Stargate."

Garion nodded. He wasn't sure if a human doctor could deal with his unique make-up.

The last time he'd had to deal with human medicines his magic bent the needle the nurse tried to use to give him a shot. He didn't even want to think about that x-ray machine.

"_The world is grown so bad, that wrens make prey where eagles dare not perch,**"_ Garion quoted. "Let us see this paragon of medicine. I pray she doesn't get too vexed with me.

o0o0o0o

It was a proven fact that magic and electronics do not mix, unless certain precautions were taken. After careful use of magic, performed surreptitiously by Garion, on Medical's equipment to make sure nothing went wrong, the tests proceeded. He didn't want them to find anything they were not expecting in the tests. Garion really didn't want to give anyone a reason to start an investigation into his family.

Dr. Janet Fraiser was a no nonsense woman, in Garion's opinion, and as Jack puts it "_with honking big needles._" He found her to be a younger Madam Promphrey, but with a better bedside manner, and hoped she didn't find anything 'off' in those reports. He'd really hate to leave Stargate Command before he got started.

0o0o0o0

Garion found his rooms a mite cramped, but do-able. A bit of judicious spell-work kept him from feeling claustrophobic. There were enough shadows in his room to escape Underground if need be. He also had to do a bit of magic outside of his rooms to keep the cameras from picking up any oddities.

The Mess Hall was airy, even though it lacked windows, and had set schedules for meals. Snacks and coffee were always available between mealtimes.

Garion noted it was the gathering place for socialization between shifts. There seemed to be an unwritten rule that, what went on in the Mess Hall stayed in the Mess Hall, as long as it did not interfere with duty.

Then there was Daniel's office. It was packed from floor to ceiling with books, laptops and ancient artifacts! There was no room for a second person to fit; so the office across the hall was made available for Garion.

He was welcome to use any book or object in Daniel's office as long as he brought it back when done with it. However, given Daniel's absent-minded nature when he's dealing with a puzzle, he didn't think Daniel would even realize the objects were missing.

Picking up a book out of the clutter, Garion almost dropped it as it was written in parsel-tongue! It was a spell book, written by Salazar Slytherin himself!

He wondered what Daniel would do if he knew that this one book was worth more than the British Crown Jewels. The Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries would bankrupt their souls just to be able to read this treatise on magic.

Many of Slytherin's works had either been destroyed over the centuries, or could only be found in very private collections. Garion knew that the Blacks did not have this copy and from the looks of the book, it was the original!

"I see you found one of the manuscripts that I haven't been able to translate just yet," Daniel commented over his shoulder. "I can't seem to break the sequence."

"Where did you get this one?" Garion asked, innocently.

Daniel looked the book over and shrugged. "Found it in a bazaar outside Cairo on my very last dig, just before I was kicked out by my colleagues."

"Pity."

He wondered what Daniel would say if he started to read this out-loud to the good doctor. To Garion Parsel-tongue was simple, like speaking and reading in English.

A stray thought drifted across Garion's mind. He wondered what Gringotts would do if he gift-wrapped the good doctor and delivered him to the banking goblins? Daniel gave a puzzled look at his smirking young friend.

Over the next few days, Garion helped catalog and organize Daniel's office into a more usable space.

What Daniel didn't seem to realize was that Garion was automatically filing the manuscripts into a somewhat alien form of the Dewey Decimal System. Thankfully, Daniel was too preoccupied with his own duties with SG-1 to really give it much notice. He was just thankful he had someone willing to help make some sense of his cluttered office. With Garion's help, the mess went from absolute clutter, to organized chaos.

The only thing that Daniel made any comment on was the bowl of munchies setting on the floor under a bookcase.

"It's for the goblins," Garion commented as he was finishing up filling a shelf. "It keeps them for undoing all my hard work."

Daniel gave him an odd look. "You don't believe in such things?"

Garion smiled and gave a half shrug. "You, who go off-world and deal with the unbelievable, ask me that?"

0o0o0o0

General George Hammond stood overlooking the comings and goings of his command. The Stargate Ring didn't seem so big from where he was standing. However, his mind was on the reports laying on his desk.

Garion Williams was an enigma.

The lad was in his early twenties but he could read, and speak, several very difficult languages. He was a stage performer and had no formal education. However, his PSATs and IQ tests puts him well above the prodigy and genius range.

The lad did have some personal issues, such as ADHD, and suffered from very mild claustrophobia-which Dr. Fraiser said won't be a problem if he was allowed surface time. It was the attention deficit that worried him the most. This was a military base and Mr. Williams had a tendency to break out with the odd quotes and songs at the most inappropriate times.

On the plus side, the young man wasn't upset when he found out that Teal'c was an alien. The general learned that Garion and the tall black man have had several interesting discussions, and he was even teaching Teal'c more of Earth's culture. Something that Dr. Jackson and Jack had been doing in their spare time.

However, there was something else that he couldn't quite figure out. Why would Mr. Williams give up such a promising acting career to work here?

Then there were the reports of simple pilfering thar had started coming in. Odd things, like small snacks that had been left out, went missing. Paperclips also seemed to be disappearing enmasse.

Erasers had chew marks on them.

He had even found crude drawings mixed in with his reports on his desk! If he was a superstitious man, he would think the base had gremlins.

0o0o0o0

Jack sighed as he dragged himself to the cafeteria. This last mission off world had been a bear. All he wanted was some coffee, and he was hoping the mess had some pie, or at least some Jello? He needed a pick me up before he had to deal with the bane of his existence: paperwork.

"Bad?"

Jack turned to face a concerned Garion Williams. He hadn't seen much of the young man since Daniel let him take over his office. "Worse."

"Not good," Garion said as he fell into step with the colonel. Jack noted that Garion had a guitar slung over his shoulder. At his glance, Garion explained, "I thought I would get some practice in. If that's alright? There really isn't any place here were the acoustics are good, except maybe the mess hall."

Jack shrugged. It was as good a place as any.

The mess hall was practically empty when they got there. Jack got his coffee and was disappointed that there was neither pie, nor jello, to be had. Garion frowned a bit, looking at the shadows in the corner.

"Anything wrong, Gar?" Jack asked, looking to where the young man was staring.

"No sir. ' _I like this place and willingly could waste my time in it'.^_" Garion snatched a pitcher of water and a couple of glasses before hopping onto an empty table.

Jack looked a bit confused. Was that a quote? He wasn't into the Arts. At least he thought it was Shakespeare.

Without any prompting, Garion started strumming:

"_Day after day I'm more confused  
But I look for the light through the pouring rain  
You know that's a game that I hate to lose  
Now I'm feeling the strain  
Ain't it a shame?_

"Oh, give me the beat boys and free my soul

_I wanna get lost in your rock and roll  
And drift away..._

_"Give me the beat boys and free my soul  
I wanna get lost in your rock and roll  
And drift away …."_

Garion played through the song a few times. Jack was impressed. He didn't think there were many who really could sing that song better than Billy Withers.

With a smile and a nod, Garion launched into a second song:

"_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_"Lean on me, when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_

_'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on…"_

Several hands clapped. Other staff members and off duty marines started to drift in when they heard the music. Jack nodded to a few of them as he mused. 'The kid was that good. Maybe he is just what this place needed?'

Jack added his approval, as Garion stood on a chair and gave a bow.

Garion played a few more songs after that before he called it a night. Yes, Jack mused, this definitely made up for the lack of pie.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Several days later, General Hammond got off the phone and sighed as he reached for the bottle of antacids. They really did not need this. There was nothing to it but get it over with.

It was a shame too. He'd come to like the lad, as did the rest of the people here at Stargate.

0o0o0o0o0

The staff meeting was being held in the same room Garion was interviewed in. He scanned the room and smirked. Three listening devices, plus two cameras were scattered around the room.

'Not bad, so this is how information is being leaked out.' Sending a small bit of wild magic out, he fried all the hidden devices. The smoke never made it into the room as the vents a couple of them were hiding in sucked it out.

Garion hopped into his seat beside Teal'c. He really liked this big, quiet alien. There was something that reminded him of his stoic Elven tutors, quiet and calm. He started to pick at his guitar. He never really went anywhere without his music case or his guitar. As a warrior never went anywhere without his sword, a bard never went anywhere without his music.

He noted there was some tension in the room and wondered what was up. To lighten the mood he played:

"_...The day the squirrel went buzzerk in the  
First Self-Righteous Church in that sleepy little  
Town of Pascagoula. It was a fight for survival  
That broke out in revival. They were jumpin' pews  
And shoutin' "Hallelujah". . ."_

General Hammond walked in and took his seat at the head of the table. "Gentlemen, we have a problem. In about an hour, Senator Kinsey is paying us a visit. He's heard of Dr. Jackson's new assistant and is coming on a fact finding mission."

Garion stopped playing and sat up. "Oh? This is Robert Kinsey, right? Don't worry too much General. He's an ass."

General Hammond frowned. "Be that as it may, he has the power to shut us down by pulling the funding."

"You know, that's an insult to the asses," Daniel piped in, knowing that Jack couldn't.

Garion shrugged, but grinned at Daniel. "So? This means that he wants to question me? To what end? Oh wait! I know.. . _The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool_.^^"

A couple of soft chuckles could be heard, even Teal'c smiled.

"Mr. Williams, this isn't a funny matter. The Senator is not one to cross!" General Hammond chided sternly.

"Quite right, General. Quite right. However, I wouldn't worry too much about the good Senator, if I'm allowed one phone call?" Garion asked, politely. He had come to like the portly, bald general that tried to run this madhouse.

"You must remember you signed the nondisclosure agreement," the general reminded him.

"Of course. You can listen if you want. It won't take long," Garion agreed as he took out his cell phone and hit the speed dial and turned on the speaker.

"Tuatha Enterprises. Misty speaking. The CEO isn't in. May I take a message?"

"Greetings, Lovely Misty, light of my life and the bane of my brothers' existence! I need to speak with my father for a moment. I have a _Nick Bottom_ problem."

There was silence on the phone and then a very cultured, British sounding voice responded. "Garion, what seems to be your problem?"

"Father! I am being bothered by a Senator Robert Kinsey. You know the one, he took too much of a shine to mother last Christmas at the White House Ball. He's been a busy little bee."

"Oh? How so?" Came the chilling query.

"You remember I'm helping Dr. Jackson with his language problem? Well, for some reason the good senator doesn't think I'm qualified. Do I have your permission to be a little creative?" Garion asked, well aware his father knew that others were listening in.

"As long as it doesn't get back to your mother," the voice of Garion's father chided sternly. Jack snorted and shook his head as the cultured voice continued. "I am sure I can be persuaded to add to the good senator's discomfort. You know the cost."

"Why Father, the cost is the enjoyment of the good senator's discomfort." The smirk was obvious in Garion's voice.

A hearty laugh was heard followed by a command, "_Well, laugh!_" The team heard malicious laughter with several snickers and giggles in the background. Daniel and Jack exchanged a look. Yes men?

Garion shook his head before bringing the matter to a close. "We would want nothing to reflect back on my location, father. These people that Dr. Jackson is working with are very interesting and I'm broadening my horizons well. He is a fount of knowledge."

"Very well, my son. Remember to call your mother. You know how she worries."

"I will, Father. Thank you."

Garion hung up and tucked his phone away with a smile. "So?"

General Hammond shook his head. "I did _not_ just hear you ask permission to prank the good Senator?"

"Jack? Did you hear anything?" Garion asked the colonel.

"I didn't hear a thing, did you Danny?" Jack asked Daniel, shook his head and looked to Sam, who shook her head with a smile, as she looked at Teal'c, who remained motionless. They all looked back to the general and smiled.

"I thought not. Dismissed! I'll call you all back when Senator Kinsey is on the base."

"Who was listening in the background of that call?" asked Sam on their way out.

Garion shrugged and smiled, placing a finger by the side of his nose as he picked up his guitar. "That would be telling."

0o0o0o0

Garion decided to pay his father a quick visit before his performance. He stepped into the shadows in his room after setting a ward on his door, in case someone decided to knock. He soon found himself in his father's throne room in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

He walked into the somewhat cleaner chamber and knelt in front of the huge, curved throne that the Goblin King was lounging on lazily.

Jareth, the Goblin King, was wearing an open-necked cream poets shirt, very tight grey pants and black knee-high boots. In his black gloved hand was a riding crop that was tapping against his thigh.

"So, all of the Stargate Command was listening in?" Jareth asked as he watched several unkempt goblins cavorting merrily around his throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty. They were," Garion answered. "I cannot be away too long."

"You want me to keep this Kinsey busy?"

"For awhile, until I have to leave, Your Majesty," Garion said. "I wanted to know how much I can get away with."

"Do not use magic just yet, Garion, but I am sure you can think of something. After all, your Uncle Snuffles has taught you well the art of pranking," Jareth informed him with a grimace as he stood and stepped down to where Garion was kneeling. "Do make it enjoyable. I shall be watching."

"Of course, Your Majesty. He will rue the day he drooled over mother." Garion smiled up at his father and Liege, who smirked down at him fondly.

0o0o0o0

Senator Robert Kinsey was a lean man, well use to wielding power. The reports he'd received on this new assistant were incomplete, a perfect excuse to interfere. He knew that Stargate had employed someone, without the proper degrees necessary to be working in a top secret installation. This Garion Williams has to go.

Garion was sitting in his place at the conference table, playing his guitar while waiting. He picked up on the Ray Stevens song once more. Jack and the rest of SG-1 team walked into the conference room.

"General Hammond is coming with the Senator and his aide," Jack said as he took his customary seat.

Garion stopped playing and ripped a piece of paper off of a nearby note pad. He made a quick note and passed it to Jack.

Jack smirked and added to it, passing it to Daniel. Daniel shook his head and added his notation on it and passed it to Sam. She read it and passed it on to Teal'c after adding her comment. Teal'c didn't even pick it up, but simply slid it across the table, returning it to Garion. It was there, along with a ticking stop watch, when General Hammond and guests arrived.

Garion wasn't too concerned on what was going to happen. He'd laid enough bardic magic on the room to insure things were about to get interesting. He knew that at least five goblins were watching. Squirt and his friends snickered softly by his feet. Garion had promised them some treats if they caused a bit of havoc to the guests of the general.

After introductions were made, Senator Kinsey started in. "Garion Williams, age 23. No formal education, home schooled; lives with his mother and twin brothers on the grounds of a theatre in Upstate New York. What do you have say for yourself?"

"_Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious_," Garion said, with a straight face.

"Mr. Williams!" Senator Kinsey scowled. "This is no laughing matter. You are in a top secret installation. . ."

"You, Senator Kinsey, asked what I had to say for myself," Garion said interrupting him. "It is a pretty good word. And I know where I am, thank you very much. But can we know where you are?"

"What makes you think you are capable to helping Dr. Jackson?" the senator huffed, ignoring Garion's question.

Garion shrugged. "Capable? Who can say? I am but a humble bard of infinite talent. Language is what separates men from animals. So tell me, sir, are you capable?"

"I am not here to justify myself, Mr. Williams." The Senator huffed.

"No you are here to sow the seeds of discord and keep us from our appointed tasks," Garion retorted.

"Senator, while Mr. Williams has not been off world as of yet, he has been busy working in Dr. Jackson's office. The custodial staff has been after Dr. Jackson for months to organize . . .," the general interjected, hoping to keep things on track.

The aide standing behind Senator Kinsey struggled to hold in his laughter. . .until something warm and wet caressed his ankle! "AAUGH!" A piercing scream broke into the comments. Everyone turned to watch the screaming, dancing figure.

Suddenly, Senator Kinsey jumped to his feet and tripped. "Something just ran up my leg!"

Everyone jumped back and looked under the table, but saw nothing but shadows. While everyone was looking down, Garion waved his hand casually over the Senator's notes, turning them into jumbled mess of words and doodling.

When calm was restored, the Senator looked over his notes and frowned.

"Something wrong, Senator?" Sam asked.

"These are not my notes! Someone has switched them!" He threw down the file in disgust.

"How could they?" Jack asked. "We were all sitting right here. There wasn't time for anyone to..."

Standing, the senator and his aide scowled at everyone. "My report to the president will not be favorable. I will be recommending that Mr. Williams' employment be terminated, pending a grand jury investigation!"

"On what grounds Senator?" the general asked. "Mr. Williams has done nothing to warrant such an action and has been a bit of fresh air in this base."

Garion stood and picked up his guitar. "General, it won't do any good to protest. The senator never forgave my father's insults to him for flirting with my mother. You do remember my father, J.T.G. King? I seem to recall that he threatened to put out the word that the good senator had a thing for happily married women. . ."

"That's not true!" Kinsey sputtered, face going apoplectic red.

Garion shrugged. "As Polly Anna once said, "_if the shoe fits_. . ." But you forget Senator Kinsey, I have passed my PSATs and my GED's. That's all that matters to most employers. Do you really think you would weather the negative outcries of your constituents if you spoke out against home schooling in a detrimental manner?"

"You just wait, Mr. Williams when the President reads my report…."

"_I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too._" Garion cackled.

In a huff, the senator and his aide left, only to trip over tied shoe laces.

Garion picked up the slip of paper and the stop watch. 'Hmm… looks like I'm losing my touch. Sam, looks like you win."

General Hammond took the paper from Garion. On it, under a heading reading:

"_I bet Garion can make Senator Kinsey leave in:_

_5 mins $10 Garion_

_6 mins $10 Jack_

_5.5 mins $10 Daniel_

_8 mins $10 Sam"_

0o0o0o

*Troilus and Cressida, Act 3, scene 3;

**King Richard III, Act 1, scene 3

^ As You Like It, Act 2, scene 4

^^ As You Like It, Act 5, scene 1

Roughly translated: "Oi Vey! Es tut mir vai: Oi Vey! I am sorry!"

And for those that don't know Gracie, look up Burns and Allen.

0o0o0o0

Yes, this is a very long chapter. What we did was combine 3 of GF's regular chapters into one long one. Pretty neat, huh?

There's been some confusion. Yes, this story is complete but on GF's hard drive. All we need to do is upload it onto once Frau has done her magic to it.

For those commenting on language typos, sorry. Babel Fish is not as reliable as it once was.

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


	3. Proud To Be

When All the Stars Are Calling

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Also the songs "_City of New Orleans"_ sung by Guthrie Arlo, "_Riding With Private Malone_" sung by Dave Ball and "_Proud to Be an American_" by sung Lee Greenwood, and the song "_Fame_" belong to their respective singers, writers and producers.

Reviews are welcomed, flames will be thrown into the Bog of Eternal Stench and ignored.

0o0o0o0

Chapter 3: Proud To Be

It seemed that the good senator had trouble on the long ride up to the surface as the power kept flickering and even went out several times. He and his aide spent about an hour in the claustrophobic space while the engineers tried to figure out the problem.

When Senator Kinsey finally made it up, he was ranting about the incompetence of the military and how he was going to start an investigation as soon as he was on the plane. However, it was then discovered that his limo wouldn't start, and it had two flat tires! The tires appeared to have had the air let out. The driver,who had been with the limo the entire time, hadn't seen anything. The guards and the security tapes confirmed it. No one had been seen nearby.

Once the senator made it back to Washington, he found messages from his campaign manager stating that several of his major contributors had pulled out! There was no way he could publicly blame any of this on Williams and Stargate. He'd been warned to stay away from King's family once before. He now realized that going after Williams had been a huge mistake, one that would cost him dearly.

0o0o0o0

Life returned to normal, or as close to normal as this facility could get. Garion '_slowly_' learned to translate ancient manuscripts. In reality, he knew many of those ancient languages from his tutors already. The Fae were an ancient race with very long memories. They remembered the Snake people that enslaved the earth and they remembered the ones that left for the stars to escape them. Those who remained had pulled into pocket dimensions for the safety of their people.

Garion had always taken to languages like a duck to water. Being a True Bard meant that he learned a 'new' language in a matter of weeks, to speak and write it fluently. The same held true for languages so ancient they were now only known in their written forms.

So he '_slowly_' learned, not letting on that he already knew what Daniel was teaching him. The most intriguing were the language and stories of the aliens known as the '_Nox_.' He wanted/needed to know more about them. There was something that seemed very familiar about them. He was almost sure they were part of the ancient Fae race, before the sundering forever split them.

0o0o0o0

Garion woke up from a very sound sleep. He frowned. What had startled him?

"Music man, music man!" came the frantic squeak.

Garion used a bit of his magic and waved on the lights in his bedroom to see Squirt bouncing on the foot of his bed.

"Music man. Bad thing happened. Big Baldy Sir is angry," Squirt shook his head sadly, pulling at his ear. "Not good."

Garion groaned. The problem in dealing with goblins like Squirt was their vocabulary. They spoke and thought like a demented five year old, which made sense as they were originally wished away children.

Many, like Squirt, had been so badly damaged that it was a kindness to turn them. Because of this they were extremely loyal to the Gobin King and his family. Squirt was more than a playmate when he was growing up. He was also the Goblin King's 'minder', reporting on Garion's activities. Squirt was in constant contact with the Labyrinth, so he was the perfect messenger.

Daniel and the rest of SG-1 had been off-world for the past week. Garion, much to his disappointment, still hadn't been allowed to go off world with them. There really was no point to it. His job so far was to help in Daniel's office, and start translating anything the other teams brought in when Daniel wasn't there.

The first thing Garion did after coming fully awake, was make his way to Daniel's office to see if the team was back. They weren't.

The next was to check in with command central, Sgt. Walter would know. He knew everything that went on.

As he made it to the Stargate command center, it hit him – a very heavy aura of grief, anger and loss. Oh this is definitely not good.

"General?" Garion stepped into the command room.

"Not now, Mr. Williams. We have a situation. Please return to your office," Gen. Hammond ordered. Garion could see why Squirt called the general 'Big Baldy Sir.' Goblins were notorious for the nicknames they used; names had power after all.

"It's not SG-1?" Garion asked, a little afraid of the answer. He had grown fond of the team.

"No, but if you please? There will be a staff meeting later."

There wasn't much to say after that, so Garion left.

He did a quick check with Dr. Fraiser but she was too busy for Garion to charm anything out of her. Healers in any form did not like to be bothered when dealing with a medical emergency, so he ducked back out.

It left one other place, the mess hall. Food was the hub in any society, a gathering spot for refueling the body; and the talk that went with it, the mind. Therefore, he made a quick detour to retrieve his guitar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

It was as he feared. The heavy aura of grief had even permeated the mess hall, if the long faces were anything to go by. Well, if he was going to get information and deal with this, he had his work cut out.

Picking a table in the corner, he parked himself and started softly, allowing his magic free reign. First he needed information, so he started there. He'll decide what to do afterward.

"_Good morning, America, how are you?  
Say, don't you know me? I'm your native son  
I'm the train they call the City Of New Orleans  
I'll be gone five hundred miles when the day is done_

"_Riding on the City Of New Orleans  
Illinois Central, Monday morning rail..."_

Underlining the music was a very subtle message:_ 'What's going on? I'm one of you, what happened?'_

_"Fifteen cars and fifteen restless riders  
Three Conductors; twenty-five sacks of mail  
All along the southbound odyssey - the train pulls out of Kankakee_

_"And rolls along past houses, farms, and fields  
Passing trains that have no name, and freight yards full of old black men  
And the graveyards of the rusted automobile..."_

As Garion allowed the last chords to fade, one of the marines came up to him. The soldier offered a glass of water to the bard. "Dang if y' don't sing that better than the other guy but. . . Anyways, singin's thirsty work." He offered the glass of water. It seemed he debated with himself for a moment then continued. "Thought y' might want ta know that a mission went sour. We lost all seven a them ta the Snake heads. We weren't able ta bring 'em back. Damn snakes got away!"

Garion sighed, taking the glass. "I'm sorry. Thanks for the info and the water. "

"They were jar-heads. We know the risks." He shook his head sadly.

"Anything I can do?" Garion asked.

"You know '_Ridin' with Private Malone?_'" he asked. "Heard it was one of Phelps' fav'rites."

Garion nodded. He surmised Phelps was one of the those that didn't make it back. "Could you bring some more water over? This is going to be dry work."

The marine nodded. Garion checked his strings and started to play. He decided to add a bit more magic to his playing. He wanted to let them know it was alright to grieve, but it is also alright to celebrate life their brothers had lived.

"_I was just out of the service thumbing through the classifieds  
When an ad that said: "Old Chevy" somehow caught my eye  
The lady didn't know the year, or even if it ran  
But I had that thousand dollars in my hand_

During the song, as Garion added a bit of magic to ease their hearts and guide them to the lives of those now lost he added,_ 'Do you have any requests? I'll be happy to play_…' Music once more filled the Mess Hall pulling more and more men into its comforting atmosphere.

"_...Someone said they thought they saw a soldier pull me out  
They didn't get his name, but I know without a doubt_

_"It was a young man named Private Andrew Malone_

_"Who fought for his country and never made it home  
But for every dream that's shattered,another one comes true  
This car was once a dream of his, back when it was new  
I know I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tagged along  
That night I was riding with Private Malone  
Oh, thank God, I was riding with Private Malone..."_

When the song finished, Garion looked around. The hall was about one third full. It was still early yet, the shifts were just changing. People were still learning of the disaster he mused as he took a drink of water.

Someone called out a request and Garion was off again. This time, he added some more bardic magic to encouraged others to join in as well. Soon there were other guitars, harmonicas, even a cornet. Someone brought out a pair drumsticks adding to the mixture of sound. If they were a little off key, so what?

The water pitcher beside Garion was always kept full. One of the cooks brought over sandwiches and a snacks as an offering to those playing. Soon the mess hall was filled as off-duty personnel wandered in, and most stayed.

Those that knew the songs joined in, those that didn't clapped an accompaniment. Garion noted that Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were part of the audience. He didn't see Sam and figured that her techno babble was needed elsewhere.

New songs were called out as soon as one set was over. Those that accompanied him switched out as duty or sleep called, but Garion played on. It may have been hours, or days, he wasn't sure. The bard didn't leave the hall as he had a duty to perform and he ignored his personal needs for as long as possible.

A sudden cry of "'_Ten Hut_!" brought the music to an end.

"At ease men!" came General Hammond's voice as he made his way to where Garion and a few of the others who were accompanying him were sitting. A quick nod was exchanged before the general turned to face his men.

"Men, we lost several good soldiers today. They died doing their duty, and they will be missed. The sad part is we can't tell their families the full truth, but we know it.

"Thank you Mr. Williams for your support in this time of crisis, however, it is getting late, and from what I understand, you've doing this since breakfast. One more song, and call it a night."

"Yes sir." Garion nodded with a quick salute and started to play:

"_If tomorrow all the things were gone  
I'd worked for all my life  
__And I had to start again  
with just my children and my wife  
_  
"_I'd thank my lucky stars  
to be livin here today  
' Cause the flag still stands for freedom  
and they can't take that away  
_  
"_And I'm proud to be an American  
where at least I know I'm free  
And I won't forget the men who died  
who gave that right to me.."_

Every man in the mess hall remained at attention until the last note died. Many stood in solemn salute as the last notes faded into the shadows.

Garion stood, sweat beading his forehead. Silence was the only tribute to his playing which was fine with him. He hadn't done it for the accolades, but for those men who had faced unimaginable horror and died far from home. He was just a lowly bard who could only use his music and its magic to ease their mourning.

Calls of good night and thank-yous erupted as the men filed out until only the general, Jack, Teal'c and Daniel remained with Garion.

Garion shook out his wrists. He was thankful that he had the ability to call on his bardic magic or his hands would've given out hours ago.

"I don't know how you did it but twelve hours without a break? Are you crazy?" shouted Jack as he came closer. Daniel wasn't too far behind him.

"Excuse me, sirs?" one of the mess cooks came over with a tray. "It was a good thang y'all did tonight. Heah! I managed to save y'all a bit." He handed over a piled plate as he spoke. "We tried to pass food around ta y'all but tweren't sure ya were gettin' it an', well, we din't want y'all ta stop …"

Garion smiled and thanked the man as Jack and Daniel continued to scold the young musician for over-doing it. But in that moment, there wasn't a soldier, or a staff member, human or otherwise that considered Garion Williams as less than one of theirs.

The next day, when Garion hadn't reported in, it was Danny who found him asleep in his room with a clean plate, an empty glass and a small empty vial on the floor beside his bed. Worried, he sent for Dr. Fraiser.

Later, she informed the concerned SG-1 and general that if Williams didn't make an appearance by that evening, she would take action. Until then, she advised, let the young man asleep himself out.

0o0o0o0o0

Garion's role in Stargate changed after that day. The men and staffers treated him more as an equal. They often asked Garion when he appeared in the Mess Hall if he knew certain pop songs. Many requests were a toss up between Country and Westerns songs and classic rock. For the most part, Garion did know many of them, although he did confess that he was more into the 60's and 70's pop scene.

One of the good things that came out of that day was General Hammond giving permission for a weekly jam session in the Mess Hall. It was a huge hit. After all, it was good for morale. The general could not believe the lad had played his guitar almost nonstop for hours. If he hadn't stepped in when he did, he was sure the young man would've played until he dropped.

0o0o0o0

Teal'c had been impressed with Garion Williams. At times he moved with the predatory grace of a stalking animal, but at other times he gave the impression of a hyper-active child.

It was a good thing he did a few days ago, playing music for the grieving men. For that, he earned Teal'c's respect. Even a warrior needed time to grieve for the fallen.

He was heading for the gym area when he heard a muted, pounding beat. He walked in and there was Garion Williams, doing some sort of martial arts to music coming from what Jack referred to as a 'boom box.' Garion was dressed in a tight black outfit that covered his body like a second skin and outlined his lithe, surprisingly muscular torso leaving nothing to the imagination.

"_Remember my name. Fame!  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly-high!_

_"I feel it comin' together_  
_People will see me and cry. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna make it to heaven_  
_Light up the sky like a flame. Fame!_  
_I'm gonna live forever..."_

Teal'c stood mesmerized watching as Garion Williams leapt, twirled and kicked to the beat of the music. The song was set on continuous replay, so it continued in the loop. Garion added punches, slashes and blocks, all while contorting his supple body in a way Teal'c wasn't sure even his young son could do.

"Garion Williams?"

Garion paused in his dance/fighting routine and grabbed a towel as he pushed the pause button on the music box. "Teal'c! Sorry I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing, Garion Williams?" Teal'c asked as he stepped onto the gym mats that Garion had been using.

"Oh, my Sensei would have my hide if I allowed myself get out of shape!" Garion grinned as he wiped the sweat off his face and neck. Tealc recalled that Daniel had explained to him that a sensei was a form of teacher.

"Indeed. I understood you were a performer of plays and entertainment. Jack says you do not do real fighting."

"He would be right. However, it takes practice and hard work to make it look real, even on the stage. In centuries past, actors used real weapons and many actors were hurt or even killed if they were not skilled." Garion sat down on a bench by the wall as he downed a bottle of water.

"So keeping your body fit is a way of making sure you can do the fighting and yet not fight?"

"Something like that. If Jack has explained things about martial arts, I hold a black belt in four forms, third degree in two of them. I was also taught ballet and free style dance."

"There you are buddy," came Jack's voice as he entered the gym. "Williams."

"Colonel." Garion stood and stretched a bit. Both Jack and Teal'c watched as he did his cool down exercises. Both men were surprised by the sleek muscles evident as he stretched.

"Ya know the general's thinkin' of sending you off world with a couple of the teams," Jack commented. "We'll have to get you qualified on the range."

Garion paused in his packing up and frowned. "Qualify, as in shooting a gun?"

"That's right. You'll need to protect yourself. Even Danny knows how to use one," Jack explained. His voice brooked no argument. After all, he was responsible for making sure his team could defend themselves.

Shaking his head, Garion stated. "Sorry Jack. I can't."

Jack started to protest but was interrupted when Garion switched personalities.

"As Hawkeye was fond of saying: '_I will not carry a gun...'" _Garion recited as his voice changed to reflect the well-known actor. _" … I'll carry your books, I'll carry a torch, I'll carry a tune, I'll carry on, carry over, carry forward, Cary Grant, cash and carry, carry me back to Ole Virginie, I'll even hari-kari if you show me how, but I will not carry a gun!' *"_

Jack was impressed at Garion's mimicry of Alan Alda's "Hawkeye Pierce" but it still didn't change the subject. "I see. That is a problem."

Garion sighed, "It's against my principles and my upbringing. I'm not allowed to touch live steel, that includes guns. I'm sorry Jack. I'm trained in many forms of self defense and can think on my feet. It's just…."

"Not what I wanted to hear," Jack said, a little disappointed. He really liked the quirky young man. "However, without that training..."

"If I may, Colonel O'Neill," Tealc said. "I think I can teach Garion Williams a few moves that all young Jaffa must learn. He tells me he holds a black belt in several forms in your martial arts."

Jack looked over at Garion, one eyebrow raised quizzically. "D' ya think you can stand up to Teal'c teaching you?"

Garion shrugged. "How about if I can take Teal'c down in a two out of three match and we'll discuss it?"

Teal'c's eyebrows went up. He wasn't sure this was a good idea. Jack O'Neill could barely go a round with him, and this boy was proposing three? Jack and Teal'c exchanged a glance and Teal'c nodded. "Agreed."

"Now wait a moment!" came Daniel's voice from the door way. "I didn't just hear you agree to a two out of three against Teal'c?!"

"Sure why not?" Garion asked as he took up a position on the mat. "Bet you I can take him."

Jack sighed and stood back. "Fifty says you don't."

Daniel sighed and walked over to the bench. "There's no way to talk you out of this?"

Teal'c stood and stripped off his shirt and kicked off his boots. He wasn't too sure about this but he wanted to test this young warrior. In his mind, Garion Williams is a strange young Tau'ri that moves like a warrior, but hides behind a façade of foolishness. '_Time to find the truth_.'

Unknown to everyone, Garion was calling up his magic to restore lost energy. He knew Teal'c was a seasoned warrior and had tasted blood in battle. After all, he'd been First Prime to one of the Goa'uld. He was big and powerful, but Garion had something he didn't—surprise, speed and magic on his side.

The first match was over before it started, Teal'c had underestimated his opponent. Garion had Teal'c on the mat before it really registered.

For the second round, Teal'c wised up. He realized that this young Tau'ri had hidden talents. Garion Williams seemed to realize that getting into the Jaffa's reach was dangerous.

Teal'c watched his opponent and Garion gave nothing away. Of course, he failed to realized that Garion had been trained by the Fae, who knew that the young bard needed ways to protect himself and anyone with him. The massive Jaffa knew that if he didn't take Garion soon, he would be too tired to do so. Where was the young Tau'ri getting his energy?

Word got out that Teal'c was taking on Garion Williams. Bets flew as many came to watch the match.

Garion was wearing Teal'c down. Brute force sometimes had to give way to agile maneuvering. After all, you can't hit what you can't catch! Then Garion pulled a move that none had even seen before and Teal'c went down with Garion standing over him.

Silence reigned as Garion looked up at the stunned crowd and gave a tired smirk. "Guess I win, huh?" He went over to where he kept his bottle of water, took a big swig of it before pouring the rest over the down Jaffa, waking Teal'c.

Offering a hand to the downed man, Garion smiled.

"_If we __shadows have offended,  
Think but this, and all is mended,  
That you have but slumber'd here …_

_"And, as I am an honest Puck,  
If we have unearned luck  
Now to 'scape the serpent's tongue,  
We will make amends ere long;  
Else the Puck a liar call;  
So, good night unto you all.  
Give me your hands, if we be friends,  
And Robin shall restore amends. __**"_

Teal'c took the offered hand with a puzzled look, noting the strength in the grip. "I think, Jack O'Neill, that Garion Williams is someone we continue to under estimate."

Garion held out his hand. "Pay up."

"This was so not good," Jack said as he pulled out a fifty and handed it over.

Daniel, however, shook his head. He could not believe that Garion had just taken Teal'c out. Twice!

"You know what they say? Good things come in small packages," Garion quipped as he walked out through the stunned crowd. "I need a shower."

0o0o0o0

*****"_I Will Not Carry a Gun_"** -**Hawkeye, MASH, written by Laurence Marks, directed by Hy Averback

**Puck's Soliloquy, Midsummer Night's Dream, Act V, scene I.

Frau and I are happy to see so many positive reviews. Until next time. -GF and The Frau


	4. We Hope You Enjoy the Show

When All the Stars Are Calling

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

GF was in a Beatles sort of mood when writing this. "_Sgt. Pepper Lonely Hearts Club Band_" sung by the Beatles and "_Old Time Rock and Roll_" sung by Bob Seger belongs to their creators and their producers. John and George are very much missed.

"_Mr. Mistoffelees_" written by TS Eliot and music by F.L. Weber belong to its writers and producers.

Reviews are welcomed, flames aren't.

0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 9: We Hope You Enjoy the Show

Sam and an older military gentleman were strolling down the corridor when a roller-blading Garion came up hurriedly behind them.

"Beep! Beep! Cowabonga!" Garion shouted as he zipped by. He was heading for the Ring Chamber at top speed.

"Garion!" Sam shouted at him.

"Sorry, Sam! Can't stop! Daniel needs this information!" he called as he whipped around a corner.

"Who the blazes was that, Sammy?" the gentleman asked with a frown. "What's a civilian doing here?"

"Dad, you remember me telling you that Daniel took on an assistant?" she asked, as they continued on toward the Ring Chamber. "If Daniel needs Garion for something, then whatever it was must be important."

They entered to find Daniel scowling at the young man on roller skates. "When I said I needed this manuscript, I didn't expect you to be zipping along on skates, Garion."

Garion shrugged. "What can I say? I was on my way to the surface to enjoy the sun when you called me. You said you wanted it a.s.a.p. So, no biggie!"

Garion's logic caused Jack and General Hammond to shake their heads. By now, they were well used to Garion's excuses to cause chaos on the base. A few die-hards saw Garion's frivolous behavior as 'disruptive to discipline'. Jack and the General ignored most of their complaints. The youth had garnered a lot of support from those that risked their lives daily off-world because of his caring nature.

"Dad, I want you to meet Daniel's new assistant Garion Williams. He's been here for a couple of months now. He works with Daniel on translating," Sam introduced her father. "Garion this is my father, Jacob Carter."

Garion twirled around so that he was skating backwards. "Bonjour Monsieur Carter. Je suis désolé.*"

"Stop that!" Sam glared, as her father frowned.

Garion shrugged switching to English. "I'm sorry, Sam, sir..." Garion skated backwards as he executed a sweeping bow to Sam's father. "...for almost running you over. I understand, from Sam and Daniel, you work as an ambassador to the Tok'ra, Mr. Carter? Also you are a Tok'ra host?"

Jacob's eyes glowed when he gave over control to the Tok'ra, Selmak. "I am Selmak, leader of the Tok'ra. Greetings, young Tau'ri." Jacob's voice took on an echoing affect that interested Garion.

Garion surprised everyone as he placed a hand on his chest and bowed. "Chel hol, Selmak, Tek'ma'tek."

"Chel hol, Garion Williams, Tek'ma'tek. I am impressed. You have done well in your studies," Selmak smiled.

"It's part of my training. My tutors would be disappointed if I failed to give common courtesy."

Daniel excused himself as he went over what Garion had brought him. Jack and Sam would inform him when they needed to head back.

The chamber had an air of impatient waiting. Garion noted that the ring glowed like simmering blue waters.

"Still reminds me of a backward flushing toilet," he commented.

Jacob sputtered as he didn't know if he should be outraged or amused.

"You'll have to excuse him, Dad," Sam explained as she nudged Garion to behave. "Garion's sort of appointed himself our morale officer. He's been raised in theatre, plus he can speak and read over 14 separate earth languages and Daniel says he's picking up many of the ancient ones easily as well."

"A bit young to have such a degree in languages," Jacob said, studying Garion.

"Who said I went to school? They couldn't handle my brilliance," Garion said, smugly as he twirled around on his blades to depart. "Well, I'm off. Hasta la vista, baby!"

Jacob's eyes took on an unearthly glow and said. "What an unusual, young Tau'ri."

Sam shook her head. "Garion will be going with us this time. It'll be his first trip off world. The peace conference should be safe enough for him. He wanted to look over some scrolls."

"He is," Jack agreed. "We feel that he has made a good addition to Stargate. Did Sam tell you what he did to Kinsey last month?"

"No, she didn't," Jacob said, taking back control of his body.

So Jack and Sam filled Jacob in on how Garion Williams made a name for himself among the Stargate members by sending the good senator packing.

"From what I hear, Kinsey's still trying to win back the support of several of his campaign contributors," Jack finished explaining.

Jacob snorted and shook his head. He had no love for Kinsey and his ilk. Anyone who bested the arrogant senator was alright in his book. Selmak agreed.

An hour later, Garion came back, sans skates, but had his guitar case strapped to his back. He was dressed in a black leather vest with a green poet's shirt underneath and almost skin tight black leather pants. A matching green scarf was tied across his forehead. "I'm b-a-a-ck!" He sang out, spreading his arms in a theatrical flourish.

"Don't you have a dress code here, General?" Jacob asked, frowning as he tried to determine the type of leather the young man was wearing.

"We do, however Mr. Williams is a civilian. He seems more comfortable in what he is wearing." General Hammond didn't say that they've had this conversation before with the young man, but Garion stubbornly refused to conform. If Daniel didn't need him so badly on this mission and the fact that the young man had made a lot of friends at Stargate, he would've been sent back home a few days after he'd arrived.

"Daniel!" Jack called, standing on the ramp with Teal'c, waiting for them.

"Coming!" Daniel called back.

"Ready Dad?" Sam asked as she escorted him up the ramp.

Garion walked up the ramp to the shimmering blue veil. He couldn't help but think of the Veil in the Department of Mystery that Sirius fell through. At least that portal led to the Labyrinth. This one was a whole different kettle of fish altogether.

He stepped in. It felt like port-keying and apparating at the same time, the only difference being, when he stepped out of the Chappa'ai onto an alien planet, he didn't fall on his face!

However, he staggered as he felt something snap within him– the complete lack of connection to the labyrinth and the Magical Realm left him empty. It was gone!

Squirt! Was Squirt alright? He pulled off his guitar case and placed in on the stone altar a few feet from the Ring to peek inside. Squirt was there, but he was shivering with fear and shock.

"Shh," he cooed softly as the rest were busy with other things. He reached in and sent a bit of magic into the little goblin, sending the little guy into a deep sleep. This was so not good. The case had just enough magic to help his little companion, but the sooner the two of them were back on earth, the better.

"Everything alright?" Daniel asked as Garion closed the case.

"Just checking to see if everything survived the ride," Garion commented absently as he swung the case over his shoulder.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The complex where the conference was taking place was underground, in an old ruin dating before the Gou'ald conquered this part of the universe. Daniel and Garion's mission was to gather information from a small archive on the site.

The talks went smoothly. Jack and Daniel were the only ones that noticed the total lack of flightiness from Garion. The young man here was not the same one that cavorted around Stargate. Something was off.

For the most part, Garion was having a very hard time dealing with an environment so poor in magic. This world's magic was minimal, at best. He knew he needed to get Squirt back to earth, and soon. The magic in the case should help some, but has wasn't sure how long his little friend could last here.

He spent most of his time in the small archive with Daniel, surrounded by ancient manuscripts. Like Daniel he was in his element looking through the scrolls for anything that would help in their fight against the Gou'ald when he noticed a script that looked very familiar.

Daniel came up beside him. "That's the language of the Nox. They are a very secretive and pacifistic race. They consider us Tau'ri a very young and violent people with lots of potential for good."

Garion frowned. He made copies of the manuscript for later study.

Suddenly the underground complex rocked with an explosion! Dust fell from the ceiling. When Daniel raced out to join the rest of his team, Garion gave a wave of his hand and a carved rune appeared on the ceiling. Now the room was sealed and preserved until its contents could be recovered at a later time. A nuclear bomb could go off on top of it and as long as that rune was safe, the room and everything in it would remain intact.

He stuffed his copies into the guitar case and ran after Daniel, when a second explosion hit. Looks like it's show time!

Garion Williams dropped his playful assistant persona and Garion, the True Bard of the Goblin Kingdom, came forth. He wished Squirt was awake and here but the small goblin was still sleeping in the magically enhanced case where Garion stored more than just his guitar. He would be forever thankful that the case had been a gift from his two favorite uncles and housed many protective and creative enchantments.

"Get down!" called Daniel as the tunnels filled with smoke and dust. Garion ducked into an archway and pulled out his guitar.

"What's happening Daniel?" he shouted over the din of the attack.

"Apophis' death gliders. Someone in the Tok'ra betrayed us," came the voice of one of the Tok'ra. "We're trapped!"

"The conference?" Garion asked, checking the guitar's tuning.

"We're trying to get there," Daniel called back. "There's Jaffas in the tunnels."

Garion straightened, shouldering his case and swinging his guitar into place. "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts, Beatles accompaniment. I'm lead singer. Maximum volume."

"What!?" Daniel looked over at his assistant who was standing. Suddenly, deafening rock music shook the tunnel:

"_It was twenty years ago today  
Sgt. Pepper taught the band to play  
They've been going in and out of style  
But they're guaranteed to raise a smile  
So may I introduce to you  
The act you've known for all these years  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. . ."_

The Fae knew it was never wise to piss off a Bard! They were a law unto themselves, one of the many reasons they'd had immunity between the realms. The Gou'ald, be they good or evil, were now being reminded of that ancient truth.

Garion stepped forth, walking down the smoke filled tunnel as he poured his magic into the music. . . music so loud it was vibrating off the unstable tunnel walls.

The Tok'ra as well as the invading Jaffa suddenly dropped writhing to the ground, clutching their heads in agony. Garion stepped over them as he continued to sing:

"_We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
We hope you will enjoy the show  
We're Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band  
Sit back and let the evening go  
Sgt. Pepper's lonely, Sgt. Pepper's lonely  
Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. . ."_

A wincing Daniel stood and followed Garion, looking at the down Tok'ra, who were moaning and rolling in pain from the music. He didn't know what Garion was doing but he hoped he kept it up!

"_It's wonderful to be here  
It's certainly a thrill  
You're such a lovely audience  
We'd like to take you __home__ with us  
We'd love to take you home_

_I don't really want to stop the show  
But I thought that you might like to know  
That the singer's going to sing a song  
And he wants you all to sing along  
So let me introduce to you  
The one and only Billy Shears  
And Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. . ."_

They made it to the conference room only to find it had been taken over by the Jaffa and one Tok'ra traitor.

0o0o0o0

The spell Garion was using to subdue the snake parasites, called the Gou'ald, couldn't be tweaked to identify good vs. bad. So they were all affected by the music, as the bard knew they would be.

Garion gave no quarter as he switched songs. He seemed to be in a Beatle type mood and louder the better. "_Give Me That Oldtime Rock and Roll,"_ full accompaniment, Maximum Volume."

_"Just take those old records off the shelf  
I'll sit and listen to 'em by m'self  
Today's music ain't got the same soul  
I like that old time rock and roll_

_Don't try to take me to a Disco_  
_You'll never even get me out on the floor_  
_In 10 minutes I'll be late for the door_  
_I like that old time rock and roll ..."_

Danielcame up to stand by Garion as his guitar vibrated to the music. He started to say something only to see the Jaffas pulling off those huge jackal head masks and clutching their heads. Even Teal'c was affected. He turned to say something to Garion, but was taken aback as the young man's eyes were glowing green, not unlike a human, whose eyes glowed gold, when possessed by a Gou'ald.

Garion stepped over to his big friend, and with a wave of his hand, Teal'c stopped thrashing and slowly got back on his feet.

"_Still like that old time rock and roll  
The kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
__With that old time rock and roll .."_

There were still explosions on the surface. He couldn't stop the flow of his magic; he had to trust the SG-1 team to know what to do as he kept the music playing. He walked over to Jacob Carter, who was also wriggling in pain, and placed a hand on his forehead. Like Teal'c, he stopped writhing in pain and staggered to his feet.

_"Won't go to hear 'em play a Tango_  
_I'd rather hear some blues or funky old soul_  
_There's only one sure way to get me to go_  
_Start playin' old time rock and roll_

_Call me a relic call me what'cha will_  
_Say I'm old fashioned say I'm over the hill_  
_Today's music ain't got the same soul_  
_I like that old time rock and roll..."_

Garion glanced about and turned to Jacob with a raised, questioning eyebrow. Jacob nodded and pointed out which ones they could trust. Garion quickly touched each one and ten Tok'ra stood, shaking their heads to clear them.

_"__Still like that old time rock and roll  
The kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock and roll …_

_Still like that old time rock and roll  
The kinda music just soothes the soul  
I reminisce about the days of old  
With that old time rock and roll .."__  
_

Taking a deep breath, after the rowdy music came to an end, Garion's eyes returned to their normal green hue. The Tok'ra had taken back the conference room. Many looked to Garion in awe.

"What did you do?" asked Selmak, through Jacob. "Never in the history of the Gou'ald have we felt this much pain from music. Jacob tells me that this music is quite common on your world but he does not remember it being so painful."

Another explosion rocked the underground chamber before Garion could answer.

"We need to get out of here!" Jack called. "We can discuss this later!" Turning to Selmak, "Can you get your people to safety?"

"Yes Colonel Jack O'Niell. What about the death gliders?" Selmak asked.

"We'll draw their fire as you get away," Jack said.

"Sir what about …?" Sam asked to the down Tok'ra and Jaffas.

"We'll take care of those too," Selmak answer as another explosion rocked he chamber. "We are running out of time!"

"We need to get to the Chappa'ai," Daniel said. "But with those death gliders it would be suicide!"

"No it won't," Garion said. "While I may not handle a weapon, I am far from helpless. Get us to the surface and I'll do the rest."

"When we get back to Stargate, you are going to tells us how you did that!" Jack commanded.

"Mmm, as you wish, Kemo Sabe! Mmmm," Garion grunted with a salute.

Jack glared at the young man under his command. He did not like not knowing what Williams was capable of! So far, he had proved to be a good friend and colleague of Daniel's. . . and, if this was any indication, so much more!

The trip up to the surface was quick. The Chappa'ai could be seen at the end of the long corridor of ancient stone ruins. The death gliders were circling. A squad of Jaffas wearing jackal heads and carrying the long spears known as Zat'nikatel was scouting for hidden pockets of resistance. They were quickly subdued by the Tok'ra guards.

"Right! _Mr. Mistoffelees_, background accompaniment only, Maxium volume." Garion called out, putting his guitar away and stepping out as Jack and Teal'c quickly assessed the situation.

"Williams! Get Back Here!" Jack ordered as he grabbed for him, only to be stopped by Teal'c.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill!"

"He's going to be killed!" Sam shouted as she ran to grab him only to be knocked back by an explosion.

Garion's voice rang out as he strutted down the corridor:

"_You ought to ask Mr. Mistoffelees  
The original conjuring cat  
The greatest magicians have something to learn  
From Mr. Mistoffelees's conjuring turn, presto…" _

And Garion did a whirling turn. As he swung an arm out a blast erupted from his outstretched hand at several Jaffas who were pointing their Zat'nikatel at him. The explosion knocked them off their feet, leaving them down and unconscious.

SG-1 followed behind him in stunned bemusement. While Garion's voice continued to fill the air.

"_He is quiet and small, he is black  
From the ears to the tip of his tail  
He can creep through the tiniest crack  
He can walk on the narrowest rail  
_  
"_He can pick any card from a pack  
He is equally cunning with dice  
He is always deceiving you into believing  
That he's only hunting for mice…"_

Sam gasped. "He's singing from the Musical _CATS!_ What's. . . how's he doing this? It's not possible!"

_"And you'll all say_  
_"Oh, well I never, was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical_  
_Mr. Mistoffelees"_

_"Oh, well I never, was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical_  
_Mr. Mistoffelees"…_

Garion sang and danced, leaping his way to the Chappa'ai, drawing the attention of the Jaffas, as well as the Death Gliders. Each time he would spin and flick his arms a burst of something erupted from his hands.

No weapon that the Jaffas used reached Garion, the gaping SG-1 team members followed, trailing after him. Jack and Teal'c took down the few left standing that tried to get a bead on them.

Daniel reached the DHD first. He started the sequence that would get them back. Sam, Jack and Tealc came up to give him cover as Garion came to a spinning stop with arms spread wide and shouted, "_Protego Ultima_!"

A Death Glider came swooping down firing as it went. The blasts hit what seemed to be an invisible force-field, one which lit up with a shimmering radiance when hit.

"What the hell?!" Jack muttered as he saw the dome of energy around them.

Garion was straining to hold the shield as the Death Glider soared over head. The remaining Jaffas halted at the edge of the clearing.

"Garion come on! The Gate's open. Hurry!" shouted Jack.

Dropping the shield, Garion turned and ran, diving through the blue shimmer right behind him.

Garion tucked and rolled out of the gate in a controlled dive. He untucked and came up with a very tired finish:

_"Oh, well I never, was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical_  
_Mr. Mistoffelees"_

_"Oh, well I never, was there ever_  
_A cat so clever as magical_  
_Mr. Mistoffelees"_

He raised his arms as Mistoffelees would've in the musical, as if accepting the adoration of an audience. He was breathing hard as sweat beads dripped from his forehead. Overhead a voice blared, "Blast shield secured! SG-1 stand down!"

Garion smiled tiredly, "Gladly." His eyes rolled back in his head as he collapsed.

Jack rushed to grab him as he fell to the ramp. He hissed as his hand touched the back of Garion's vest. It was smoking hot. Looks like the young man had taken several zat hits. Why was he still alive?

0o0o0o0o0

When the team met in the Briefing Room, Dr. Fraizer sat in to give her report.

"Well, he isn't a Gou'ald. He shows no possession and his blood work shows no naquadah. So I can't explain why his eyes glowed, or how he was able to do what he did." she reported.

"How is he doing?" General Hammond asked, with concern. He had come to respect the young man. It would be a shame if he was a spy, or a traitor.

"He is in a coma from severe exhaustion. Whatever he did, he almost burned himself out doing it. I don't expect him to wake up for at least 48 hours."

"Thank you Dr. Fraizer. Sam, did you analyze that vest he was wearing?"

"It is from no known leather, at least that I am aware of. Whatever it was made from, it saved his life. He took several hits from the zats that we didn't know he took," the blonde officer stated. "Also, sir, we are unable to open the guitar case. There seems to be some sort of security on it that is preventing us, and so far we have found no way to force it open."

"Jack?"

"Sir, Williams has proven that he can be trusted. Even the Tok'ra were caught unaware by Williams' actions," Jack reported. He was clearly not happy with the situation. Williams was supposed be a non-combatant, but he'd proved to be a dangerous unknown.

"Well, I have to tell the Joint Chiefs something," the general groused. "Where is the case now?"

"It's locked in my office," Sam said.

0o0o0o0

That night, when everything was quiet, the guards and tech on duty in the infirmary never noticed the crystal sphere rolling across the ceiling. Nor did they notice it burst showering the room with glittery sparkles. The security cameras paused in their recording.

The quiet infirmary had been taken out of time. A tall, lean figure stepped out of the shadows, placing a finger to his lips, silencing the twittering around him.

Jareth stepped over to the prone figure in the bed. Several smaller faces peeked up through the bed's side rails.

"Music man's sleeping?" whispered one.

"Kingy?"

"He's goin' tabe alright?"

"What about Squirt? Where's Squirt?"

Jareth placed an ungloved hand on his adoptive son's forehead. "He'll be fine. He's drained his magic."

"No good!" several said at once.

Jareth looked around the room and sneered. He hadn't wanted to send his son here but the seers insisted it had to be. When he knew that Garion would be alright, he went about hiding the damage done by his son's open use of magic. Memories were blurred and concerns calmed. Written reports would be edited.

It had to be enough for the moment.

"Kingy? Squirt?"

Garion's guitar case laid on Sam's work bench, bathed in shadows. The blonde officer was asleep in her room which made it a perfect time.

Jareth had no problem opening the case. What the technology-minded major didn't take into account was it was a magical case and it required being keyed into the locks to open it.

Squirt was curled up at the bottom of the enchanted case. Jareth pulled the quivering little goblin out. Squirt whimpered in his sleep.

"Shh. Little one." He held the traumatized goblin closely as he walked back into the shadows.

0o0o0o0

*"Bonjour Monsieur Carter. Je suis désolé.*" - Hello Mr. Carter. I'm very sorry.

A lot of action in this chapter. The fall out will be in the next one.

For those that asked about modeling Garion after M. Lackey's Bard Series, the answer is 'sort of.' She, like us, used Taliesin as our model. So Garion is a cross been her's and what we found in mythology.

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


	5. In Xanadu

0o0o0o0

When All the Stars Are Calling

The Song: "_Xanadu_" sung by Olivia Newton John belongs to its writers and producers.

Special thanks to Lady Foxfire's yahoo group for their suggestions.

Chapter 5: In Xanadu

Sam walked into her office and saw Garion's guitar case lying on her work bench. 'What is that doing here? Shouldn't it be in Daniel's office?' She frowned, trying to remember why she had it, then it hit her. Garion was still unconscious in the infirmary!

Beside the case laid the folded leather vest and pants he'd been wearing. They seemed to be made from some sort of lizard skin, and it was almost seamless!

o0o0o0o

Daniel walked into his office and stopped. Something seemed a bit off, what was it? Then he realized: Garion was still in the infirmary, unconscious, since their last mission. He'd taken a _zat_ blast in the back on the way to the stargate. Daniel wondered if he'd had enough time before all hell broke loose to copy some of the rare manuscripts they'd wanted. He frowned. He didn't see any among Garion's affects.

0o0o0o0o

Jack was going over his latest report. He was a bit confused, what he was remembering wasn't what he placed in that report! 'What's the hell's going on?'

o0o0o0o

Garion slept for two days. Dr. Fraizer was a bit worried, she couldn't understand how the young man got so exhausted? Even when he'd played for 10 hours straight he wasn't this debilitated. She decided she'd have to ask him just exactly what had caused this coma-like state when he awoke.

0o0o0o0o0

Garion felt like he'd been run over by a whole herd of goblin steeds as he slowly rose out of the darkness that consumed him. Wha' happened?

"Mr. Williams? Garion?"

Garion groaned. His arm seemed weighted down. A bright light flashed briefly in his eyes, causing him to flinch.

"Mr. Williams?"

"M' fine, Madam Pomphrey. When can I get out of here?" He opened his eyes to a woman's voice.

"Wake up Mr. Williams," Janet Fraiser said with a chuckle. "Who is Madam Promphrey? Do I even want to know?"

Garion looked up at a dark-haired woman in a white doctor's coat. "School Nurse." The good doctor checked his eyes again, causing him to flinch away. "Hey!"

He was thankful that his magic was still recovering or he was sure it would've protested violently to the doctor's harsh penlight.

"Your file said you were home schooled," she said tartly.

"Oh what? OH.. Sorry. My brothers and I grew up on the grounds of a summer stock theatre with hot and cold college students coming and going." Garion mumbled semi-coherently. "So my uncle hired a school nurse," he explained tiredly. There was no way he could tell her that she was his boarding school nurse in his past life as Harry Potter.

Over the next hour, Garion was poked, prodded, tested, watered and fed. He endured being x-rayed and MRI'd. Several hours later, he was informed he was well enough to leave, but his activities were restricted and he was on a three day medical leave.

The members of his team wandered in when word got out he was awake.

Daniel asked where his notes were and Garion said they were locked in his case. They were safe for the moment. He retrieved them when Sam handed over his case and his leathers. She commented on their uniqueness.

"Well, the case was a gift from my uncles. It's electronically locked and keyed to me personally. I had speakers embedded and it is voice activated," he explained briefly to their questions.

"And the leathers?"

He shrugged. "My uncle's prop department created them." He could tell they didn't quite believe him but a bit of judicious magic and the matter was dropped, for the moment.

However, after the meeting, and before they could stop him, he left on his three day leave. Once he was safely escorted off base, he slipped into the shadows and headed Underground.

Once in the Labyrinth he hurried through the castle. He was very worried about Squirt. None of the goblins that were hanging around could tell him anything.

Dashing into the throne room, he skidded to a stop, tripping over several goblins and scattering a few chickens.

Before Garion was his father, Jareth, the Goblin King. He was currently draped lazily over his throne, with a small goblin sleeping in his lap.

"Sire?" Garion fell to his knees, his chest heaving, out of breath as he began his report. "Sire, I beg your forgiveness. I was sent to a world that did not have enough magic. Squirt likes to hide in my case, I did not know he would be so affected. I had no choice but to put him into a magical sleep and pray, hoping it would protect the little guy. I wasn't going to be away too long and hoped it would be enough."

Jareth already knew what Garion was up to, the seers had judged it a necessity. Going off-world had been discussed and deemed a necessary risk. Still the Goblin King said nothing as Garion's ramblings took on a more childish note. His adoptive son, for all his poise and polish, was still a young empath with a tendency to self destruct if things went wrong. Jareth blamed his son's past life's relatives, and a certain old manipulative wizard for that trait.

Garion closed his eyes as his breathing calmed. "He's. .. not. . . Is he. . .? Oh please Sire… I am so sorry!"

Jareth stood, walked over to his kneeling son and placed a sleeping Squirt into his arms. Garion ran a trembling hand over his little friend and companion.

A gloved hand came to rest on Garion's head as he burst into tears. "The magical sleep helped and he'll recover soon. Goblins are very hardy creatures, rather like cockroaches. He'll be back making messes in your case soon enough."

Jareth helped Garion to stand and moved him back to the throne. Growing up as he had Garion knew one important rule: Their Father's throne was sacrosanct. To be allowed to sit on father's throne was rare and very special.

"You, my son, are just as precious to me as your brothers," Jareth said as he leaned back, pulling Garion down with him. "You have never disappointed me. Frightened or worried me, yes, more than once. When you went through that portal all trace of you vanished."

Hugging his son closer he continued, "Squirt knew he had to stay with you as he is your goblin. You did what you had to. You kept your oath."

Garion sighed as he leaned against his father. "Thank you, sir, for fixing their memories, but what of those off world?"

Garion was forever grateful his cousin had wished him away to this new life. The Goblin King was the father he had always dreamed of and wished for in his past life. Although he adored his adopted mother, Sarah, he idolized Jareth.

"It will not work for them," Jareth said softly, breaking into Garion's thoughts. "It is a temporary solution. The seers are telling me the timing is getting closer, so soon it will not matter."

o0o0o0o

Garion spent several days Underground, healing from his core depletion. He also spent time with his brothers and lost himself in his music. Both he and Squirt made a full recovery and soon it was time to return Above-ground where, thanks to the time anomaly, only three days had passed.

When he returned to Stargate, he was refreshed and impatient to get back to work. He had found a manuscript in the alien archives that triggered a familiar memory. It was like a thought, just beyond the reach of recall, but for the life of him he could not quite remember what it was.

Daniel had him busy filing manuscripts and notes when Garion came across the one that had so puzzled him.

"Daniel, you said this is from the Nox? Do you have any other writings from them?"

Daniel went over to his bookcase and pulled out a couple of ancient tomes. "These are all I have. As I said before, they are a very secretive race."

0o0o0o0

Garion was in a quandary. He'd solved the puzzle that he'd found. The problem was, what to do? The Underground seers all confirmed that Garion was the key to solving an ancient mystery. The memory charms that his father put in place wouldn't hold much longer and he was running out of time to find an answer.

Garion asked Daniel if he could read all the information he had on the Nox. The tomes proved to be journal entries of the sundering, but held little in the way of specific details. Garion knew it had to do with the Underground and the rest of the magical realms. It was all so frustrating!

When life got frustrating, there was only one thing to do and that was to work out. He headed for the gym with his gear.

Teal'c and Jack followed the sound of very loud music. They knew there was only one person who played that type of music, that loud, and in the gym. Olivia Newton John's voice was ringing through the room as Garion was going through a routine of martial arts and free-style dancing:

"_The love, the echoes of long ago,  
you needed the world to know  
They are in Xanadu_  
_  
"The dream that came through a million years  
That lived on through all the tears, it came to Xanadu  
__  
"A million lights are dancing and there you are, a shooting star  
An everlasting world and you're here with me, eternally  
__  
"Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu  
Now that I'm here, now that you're near in Xanadu, Xanadu..."_

"Garion Williams? Did Dr. Janet Fraiser clear you for this?" Teal''c asked when the song ended as Garion hit the 'stop' button with a grin.

"Williams, Fraiser did clear you right?" Jack asked with concern.

"_Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie...*_ Dancing is my way of thinking." He picked up his towel and headed for the showers.

Jack and Teal'c were impatiently waiting for Garion to come out of the shower. He had changed into a black tee and jeans when he finally reappeared.

They headed off for lunch, never noticing the twitter of small voices in the shadows.

0o0o0o0

The clock was ticking for Garion. He knew that sooner or later, the Tok'ra would be making demands to know how Garion had managed to take on the Jaffa. Time to finish up this assignment. He did feel bad that he was at Stargate under false pretenses, but really, he wasn't. He was needed here to help. Earth was in danger and he knew he had to help protect it.

He also had to protect the Magical Realms as well. Earth was such a cornucopia of life forms, there were more than just humans living on this planet and Garion was sworn to help and protect them all. Humans, like wizards, were arrogant in thinking they were the only sentient life forms.

Garion sighed as he lounged in his room going over yet another journal from the Nox. He just knew that the answer he was looking for was there. The Nox language was similar to ancient High Fae.

"…_.The snake people have left this world and it is time we do as well,"_ Garion read. "_Some did not feel it was right. This world is rich in many elements and the life force that the Tau'ri call 'magic.' Some feel it would be best to stay and guide the Tau'ri in its use._

_Many of the Ancient Ones have settled here and started __to raise a family. Moros was pleased with his descendants and left his teachings with four of his best students…. _"

Garion sat up. Moros? He needed to check with Daniel. He was sure he had heard that name before.

He continued to read: _"…Oberon," _Garion gasped_, "leader of those that felt they could not leave what they have worked so hard to achieve, asked to stay. _

_He created a pocket dimension to house the more delicate and energy sensitive. However, it was soon discovered that to fuel this 'pocket' with magic, the creative energy of both mind and spirit was needed. _

_Moros theorized that human imagination is the greatest source of this energy. So was born the "circle of magic_."

Garion blinked, and blinked again, then reread the passage. He knew from his own lessons that High King Oberon had a falling out with the human world, about the time Shakespeare wrote his little plays, and closed most of the portals between the Fae and human world soon after that.

The Witch Hunts that followed the exodus did more than burn witches at the stake. They also destroyed anything that appeared magical, fearing what they no longer understood. And so, the few Fae who had remained above, among humans, were lost and with them their knowledge of magic.

Because the knowledge was lost, humans no longer returned spent or excess magic to the earth; now magic was dying in both the human worlds and the pocket realm. It was Garion's job-and duty-to reopen as many of those conduits as possible. It was a lifetime position. That was why he didn't need the, 'more formal education,' that Daniel was going on about. Without imagination to fuel it there was no magic and when magic died, so would all of those races dependent on it.

Jareth, the Goblin King, was Oberon's half-brother. Beyond that Garion knew nothing of their heritage. The goblins Aboveground were a subspecies of the Furlings who also stayed when the Asgard, Gou'alds and the Nox left. They were a war-like race that Garion was sure Gene Roddenberry had patterned his Ferrengi after. And just like the Ferrengi, the Gringotts Goblins had turned profit into an art form.

Jareth must've patterned the wished-aways on the Furlings. In times past, children were wished away for various reasons, spite being the main cause, followed by hunger, greed and jealousy. Older siblings often wished away younger to insure their inheritance.

Even his mother, Sarah, had wished her baby brother away, because of teenage angst. And as all who did so, she had been given the chance to gain her brother back. It was rare, but sometimes Jareth did give back the child he took. Most were given to other Fae couples to raise as the Fae had a very low birth rate.

Some children were too damaged to foster. Poverty-stricken children suffered from many problems; abuse, neglect, starvation and disease, naming a few. Those he turned into goblins.

Squirt was such a case. Garion didn't know Squirt's full history and he really didn't want to know. The Goblin King did. His father knew everything that happened in his realm.

Garion knew he had half the answer, but he needed the other half. It was said that one man's magic was another's science. He sighed. He needed to go Underground again.

The Labyrinth had been created as a test for those who did the wishing away. Oberon had created the Labyrinth and set a reluctant Jareth to rule over it. A geas was placed on Jareth to help the unwanted children of the Tau'ri find a better life. Garion had asked his father about that and Jareth had said that it was of no importance.

When his mother Sarah started to write, she turned the myth of the Goblin King around. The myth of the Labyrinth was dying and with it so was the Labyrinth.

So she revived it in her childrens' books. Children see the world in black and white, but they also have a well spring of faith. They believed in the books and in the Goblin King. Oh there were still those children wished away in spite – as in Garion's case. However, now there were children who would wish themselves away, hoping for a better life, or just to run the Labyrinth. Jareth handled all those on a case-by-case basis.

Garion sighed. If his cousin hadn't seen the movie "Labyrinth," then he would never have been wished away. He was forever thankful for that very spiteful wish. Garion was a prophecy child as well as a very abused and neglected child. If it wasn't for the fates, Garion would've been quite happy being a goblin. However, as the fates were involved, Jareth decided to raise Garion as his own son, giving him the tools necessary to handle his destiny. He shook his head, putting away old memories and turned back to his task.

He picked up the book again and reread the passages. Promises were made to keep in communication, but somehow had been either forgotten, or broken. How and why was unclear.

"Hey Garion?" Daniel poked his head around the door.

Garion righted himself on the cot he was lounging on. "What's up doc?" he asked in his best Mel Blanc voice.

Daniel groaned. "Do you know how old that is?" He stepped into the room, taking note that Garion was going over the Nox manuscripts. "Any headway?" he asked pointing at the pile.

Garion shrugged. "Some. So?"

"A mission has come through. We're being called in to help relocate a small rebel Jaffa base. Do you want to come?"

"If it's all the same, Daniel, I would like to stay and finish this." Garion inwardly groaned. It is now crunch time. He was sure the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa will have passed notes back and forth. They would have questions and SG-1 wouldn't have the answers.

"Alright. I would want to see what you have done when I get back."

"Sure thing, boss." Garion gave a quick salute.

"Stop that!"

0o0o0o0

Garion stepped out of the shadows. He didn't have much time. He needed to get a copy of one his father's prized tomes. The book was well protected with spells and wards. It wasn't even allowed out of his personal library. The goblins were never allowed in the castle library. They were too rowdy and the books too precious.

The book was in ancient high Fae and very fragile. Garion had to be very careful, even with copying magic. He placed an empty journal on the ancient tome and with a wave of his hand a newer, but exact copy, of the original was made. He replaced the ancient tome and stepped back into the shadows when his father entered the library, just missing each other.

SG-1 was still away when Garion had finished reading his father's journal. He now understood what the seers were in such a dither about. He had to contact the Nox and reconnect the communication lines. He was positive that they and the Fae were of the same blood lines. It was too much of a coincidence. The journals matched, the history matched, the languages matched.

Garion went to General Hammond. It was time to ask for a huge favor.

0o0o0

"Let me get this straight, Mr. Williams," General Hammond said. "You are requesting a radio contact with the Nox because you are having problems translating one of their manuscripts?"

"Yes, sir. I know they are very opinionated in their beliefs that we are too young for their technology, I'm not asking for that. I am compiling a history of when they were last on earth. I'm sure they would be willing to answer my questions as I'm only asking for clarification on a few points." Garion laid down the two ancient tomes on the General's desk, showing him the passages he wanted to clarify.

"And what does Dr. Jackson say about this?"

Garion shrugged. "He's off-world as you know and isn't due back anytime soon. General. All I'm asking is clarification. They could say no, and it would be the end of the matter."

"Let me think on this son," the general said.

Two days later found Garion standing in Stargate Command with Walter Harriman calling out the chevrons for the Nox home planet. Garion went to the mike and at the tech's nod spoke into it.

He knew he had to speak in high fae, as was required by custom, for dealing with them. It would've been rude otherwise. He also knew that they were recording it so that Dr. Jackson would go over what he sent and what he received. It didn't matter. It would all be resolved soon.

"_Greetings, Most Noble Lords, I am Garion, True Bard, son of the Goblin King, at the moment stationed at Tau'ri Stargate. I wish to open a small dialogue between you and myself. I have in my possession knowledge that was given to me by the lost ones. I wish to return it. Please, allow me to do so. So mote it be."_

Garion nodded to Walter to close the connection. "Thank you. Sgt. Harriman. Now we wait."

"What language did you use? I am not sure Dr. Jackson knows it," Gen. Hammond asked.

Garion smiled. "Would you believe High Fae? As in Lord of the Rings High Fae?"

"Elves really did exist?" Sgt. Harriman asked.

"Did SG-1 not meet the Nox?" Garion countered.

0o0o0o0o0

*_All's Well That Ends Well_, Act I, Scene I

For the anon guest who complained that we turned Garion into a court jester and a buffoon, and left us no way to reply, we say, if you can't figure out that it was all an act then why are you reading this? We do not beg for reviews, nor for anyone to read our stories. We do, however, appreciate all who do take the time and effort to review.

Garion is a 'True Bard', and as such has to wear many hats. He is comfortable in his own skin and is working in a top secret military installation and yes, we are taking some liberties at the military's expense!

We know that- with a few notable exceptions- our readers have the intelligence to realize we know what we are doing. Things are going to heat up soon as we reach the climax to our tale.

Also, we fixed the chapter snafu. GF wrote this story for NaNoWr and with readers wishing for longer chapters, we've been combining them. In fact, this chapter is really ch. 11 and 12 together. Sorry about that.

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


	6. Called On the Carpet

When All the Stars Are Calling

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Information on Talisien can be found on Wiki. It wasn't the best source but it helped in a pinch.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Chapter 6: Called On the Carpet

SG-1 exited the Stargate glad to be back at Stargate Command safe and whole, for the most part. However, this tour of duty had left them puzzled, angry and wanting answers.

A brief conference with General Hammond and a quick glance at log records left them even more confused. Daniel easily deciphered the very cryptic message that Garion had sent only to further add to the puzzle.

Later that afternoon, Garion was called up to the briefing room. He knew this was the moment of truth. He carried with him the little red book that had been a favorite bedtime story since he was a child.

Garion stood at the end of the long conference table as he had not been asked to take a seat. So he took a very relaxed '_I did nothing wrong, and you can't pin anything on me_' stance which was a very typical Jareth pose. He had, after all, learned from the best!

"Mr. Williams," the general said, starting the meeting. "Care to explain?"

Garion raised an eyebrow and bit back the Mary Poppin-esque retort that popped into his mind.

"Care to explain what, sir? You are a little too old to explain the facts of life to . . ." Garion started to say as Jack snorted. When in doubt, bluff, his Uncle Snuffles always said. "Explain how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop?" Damn! He was starting to sound like Malfoy.

Gen Hammond huffed and slammed down the file in his hand. "Enough of your foolishness, Mr. Williams!"

Garion shrugged and fell silent. Damn and blast! It was still too soon for a reply from the Nox. However, he knew his time had ran out. Oh well. A long-suffering sigh escaped his lips.

"It seems that you made quite the impression on our off-world allies when you were with the Tok'ra. They've contacted us and wanted to know if you care to explain how you were able to subdue them with just your voice and a guitar?!" General Hammond said, growing more frustrated with each word. "And how is it WE do not remember said event?"

"Ahh, that," Garion said as he pulled a small red book from a pocket which he then laid on the table. "I'm afraid, that much of what I did was classified even for Stargate Command." He held up a hand to stop the protests. "I know, you had me sign a non-disclosure contract. I've been under a similar, more restrictive, contract since I was eleven. Much of what I want to tell you is classified. The laws controlling this information have been around since the 1600's."

Daniel took the book that Garion laid on the table and thumbed through it. He looked up incredulously at Garion. "This is a fairy tale book. Fiction. I remember the movie that came out, based on this."

Garion chuckled. "Yeah. I thought David Bowie made a great Goblin King. You will note that Sarah Williams is a common enough name."

Daniel snapped the book closed with a start. "I've met Sarah Williams, your mother, a few months ago! Are you saying that I held conversations with THE Sarah Williams?" he exclaimed waving the book around as he connected the dots.

"Danny?" Jack asked.

Daniel opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again as he turned to look over at his friends. He looked back at Garion who was still standing at the end of the table.

"You sent a message to the Nox?" Daniel asked as he puzzled his way through. "Asking to return something lost? What was lost?"

Garion dipped his head in acknowledgment. "Imagine, Daniel, a family split apart not by a feud or by anger, but responsibility. What if few members of your family decided that they had to remain behind to watch over, to protect something very precious, while the other members of your family just wanted to go home. Each promising to write, to keep in contact only …" Garion took a deep breath and continued: "...Only something happened that made you lose that ability. Wouldn't you want to try to find out if anyone was still alive, somewhere out there in the vast unknown? To know if your family still existed?"

"That is as it may be, Mr. Williams, but you could've told us..." Gen. Hammond chided.

"No sir, I couldn't." Garion interrupted. "It was extremely risky to send me here. Too many very innocent lives depend on the secrecy I am now breaking."

"What's a True Bard?" Sam asked, breaking into the discussion. She had been puzzling over the message that Garion had sent and that one phrase had been bothering her.

"Wait, wasn't Shakespeare a bard?" Jack asked, jumping into the fray. "You are always quoting the guy."

Garion sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Like Taliesin of old, I was trained since I was a child in the Bardic Arts. I am known as a True Bard. There are a few left but they will not allow themselves to be known. William Shakespeare has been called a bard. He could spin a good tale,but there is some debate that he really did not exist. Furthermore, he was never a True Bard. There is a great difference."

"But Taliesin was an early British poet of the post-Roman period," Daniel interjected. "He was a renowned bard who is believed to have sung at the courts of at least three Celtic British kings. It was said, but never verified, that he could use magic with his words and music. How does that connect you with him?"

"Let's just say, I've been trained by the people who not only knew him, but also trained him," Garion hedged, holding up his hand to stop the questions. "I can't give you more than that."

"But what about what happened to us?" Sam asked, bringing them back on topic.

"Your memories were altered by an expert," Garion said grudgingly. "It's been standard practice since the Witch Hunts in 1600's. Again, I don't make the laws, but I do have to live by them."

Daniel leaned back in shock. Garion could see that the doctor was still connecting the dots. Garion could not stop them if they believed in magic and he knew that Daniel was a believer. However, Samatha Carter didn't. Her mind was too logical. Jack and Teal'c were unknowns, as was the General. He was thankful that he had taken the precaution of shorting out all the listening devices in this room.

"Could it be that simple?" Daniel asked as he thumbed through the red book. "He really does exist?"

Garon shrugged. "I won't stop you. However, be warned, names have power. To call on . . ."

"Sir," came Sgt. Harriman's voice over the comm.

"Yes, sgt?" Gen. Hammond answered tersely. "I thought we were not to be disturbed?"

"Yes, sir. Begging the General's pardon but the Nox have replied to Mr. Williams' message. They were most insistent that I deliver it."

This caused all in the room to look suspiciously at the young man. "And it was?" General Hammond asked, looking at Garion.

"They want to meet with Mr. Williams here at Stargate. They want to see the proof. They are sending dial up codes."

"How did they end it?" Garion asked, looking the general in the eye.

"So Mote It Be, sir."

"Your call, General. If you want answers, this has to play out. I will say that neither Stargate, nor anyone here, are in any danger. That you have my surety on," Garion said solemnly.

Daniel again interjected. "According to the legends, a Bard's word was beyond reproach. Your call General."

Hammond looked up at the standing young man in front of him. The General had come to respect the work Garion did under his command and now this... "Very well, Sgt. Open the Iris and allow the Nox to come through. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Garion smirked as he looked at Daniel, "So you want to do the honors or shall I? I think He should be present, don't you think so?"

Daniel paled, finally connecting everything in his mind, realising just what his young assistant was referring to. "Wait, I've met him before, last fall... He's really ...?"

"Not all the legends are correct and he isn't as tame as the movie makes him out to be," Garion said. "But he can only come if he is called."

"Just who are we talking about?" Jack asked.

"The Goblin King," Daniel said in awe.

Garion nodded. "Be careful what you wish for when you wish to a goblin."

Jack groaned. "Oh for cryin' out loud! If you can't say it I will!" He snatched the red book from Daniel's hand and read, "_I wish for the Goblin King to show himself . . _."

"Right now," Garion prompted.

"Right now!" Jack repeated. He waited and looked around for the smoke and mirrors to come into play and when nothing happened, he glared at Garion, who grinned back.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" came a very cultured voice from the shadows behind the General causing everyone to leap to their feet and turn.

Daniel stuttered as a tall blonde haired man stepped out of the shadows wearing black armour and a black feather cloak. His hair and cloak billowed in an unfelt breeze as it rained silvery glitter.

Overhead, Harrimann's voice said, "The Iris is open. Receiving guests."

"Escort them to the Briefing room, Sgt," Gen. Hammond commanded. "Also Security to the Briefing Room."

"Yes sir."

His Majesty, Jareth, The Goblin King walked arrogantly around the table to stand by Garion. He was dressed in his formal black leathers, with feathers highlighting just how unworldly he truly was. A breeze that, couldn't possibly be occurring, scattered glitter and black down in his wake.

"Do you wish to explain yourself, Bard Garion?' Jareth asked his son after he surveyed the room. "You know the laws as well as I do."

Garion straightened and looked his king and father in the eyes before giving a courtly bow. "Forgive me, Your Majesty."

Jack snorted as he stood, ready to defend himself and the base. It was clear that he did not for a second believe the identity of this intruder.

Jareth, who had been studying Teal'c, did not look over at his son. "My word, a Jaffa. What is a slave to one of the Snake Lords doing here?"

"I serve no false gods," Teal'c said. He also stood, looking stoically at the Goblin King, ready to defend his friends from this intruder. "I will free my people."

Jareth had conjured a crystal and was rolling it through his fingers. He looked over at Major Carter, "You do not believe?"

"No I don't," she said. "Magic doesn't exist. It is mostly done by slight of hand or mis-direction. However, I can't seem to figure out how ..."

The door opened and two people with wild hair and dressed in mottled earth toned outfits walked in along with the security team.

"Sir, Antaeus and Lya of the Nox," the tech said as several armed soldiers entered with two obvious alien beings. The tech quickly excused himself out of the room.

Both Nox looked concerned and nodded slightly to the members of SG-1 before turning. Their whole body language changed when they saw..."Jareth! Is it. . . ? Oh!" Lya said happily as she stepped over to greet him.

"What a joyous day!" exclaimed Antaeus, as he too welcomed the Goblin King. "How is this possible? When we lost touch over a millieum ago, we never thought you would still be alive! And Oberon? Titania? They are still. . .?"

Garion watched as the stern Goblin King give way to tearful, joyous abandon as he greeted his long lost kinsmen.

"Alive and well," answered Garion for his father. "When the Witch Hunts started in the 1600's, it forced many of the Fae and other magical creatures into a pocket dimension to survive. There, they not only survived but flourished. But for many it was a half-life at best, but they survived."

"And you are?" Antaeus asked. He peered at Garion with some concern. "You are more than these Tau'ri."

"I am," Garion said. "If what I have read is true, I am a direct descendent of those Alterans that refused to leave Earth. Although I am postive that my birth father was a direct descendent; my mother was a mix of Tau'ri and latent Alteran blood. When they were killed by a violent faction within their secret society, His Magesty," Garion pointed with his chin, "Jareth and his Tau'ri Queen Sarah, took me in and raised me as one of their own. She has also some latent Alteran genes but they are very recessive."

"You're telling me that members of the Nox are still living on earth?" Daniel asked, incredulously.

"Now wait just a second!" Jack exclaimed.

Garion shook his head and stopped Jack from protesting too much. "I can explain everything later. As I said earlier, the lost had been found and families are about to be reunited. The Fae and the Nox are the same people after all."

"Well, joyous day indeed!" Lya said in the arms of Jareth, ignoring the drama around her. "I must meet this Sarah." She smiled up at the grinning Goblin King.

Antaeus turned to the General and asked. "Do we have your permission to journey to this pocket dimension for a time to re-establish family ties? For Jareth and Oberon are both distantly related to Lyra and myself."

The General sighed and stood. "As long as you don't mind SG-1 going with you? I will need a full report."

Garion chuckled. "General, maybe this will help? If you have problems with that report, here is contact information you can use. As I have said, these laws have been around for a very long time. However..." He handed the general a business card. "These people will explain the Statute of Secrecy and why I couldn't tell you much. A bit of caution, even they dismiss the Nox and the Fae as nothing more than fairy tales. There are secrets on both sides."

Jareth gathered Lya and Anteaus together and tossed Garion the crystal before the trio disappeared. Garion grumbled. "Thanks a lot. Leave me holding the bag, why don't you?"

"I heard that," came Jareth's voice from somewhere overhead.

"You were meant too!" Garion called back. He turned to the General and snarked: "_I know a trick worth two of that._"*

0o0o0o0o

"Before we leave for the Castle Beyond the Goblin City," Garion said but was interrupted.

"It really exists!?" Sam scoffed.

"Of course. I must say Jim Henson got most of it right," Garion said. "Now, then. Before we leave you must abide the fact, you won't be able to bring your weapons into the Goblin Realm. It is as much for your protection as the goblins."

"Why is that Garion Williams?" Teal'c asked.

"Well, the goblins that live in the city are children at best, and although they do have guns and canons, the Goblin King closely monitors why and how much they are used. Your weapons would be too much of a temptation that the thieving little hordes couldn't resist."

"Are you calling us thieving?" squeaked a voice under the table.

"What's a horde?" queried another.

Garion sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "And that's another thing you must be careful with. Goblins are everywhere there are shadows. Squirt and whoever is there come out."

Two small goblins came out and hopped up onto Jack and Daniel's chair arms. "Hi." "Hey!"

Two dirty looking creatures scrambled up onto the table. They were wearing dirty child-sized t-shirts and each had a small belt around their waist. One was wearing a discarded something on its head. Both were barefooted and the size of their feet did not quite match their small frames.

"These are goblins. They were once wished away children that have been turned into goblins. Treat them as such. Squirt here is my personal goblin. He's been with me since I was a child."

"How terrible!" Sam exclaimed. "That's …"

Garion stopped her. "His majesty does not steal children. He takes only what others throw, or wish, away.

"I was a wished away myself. My story isn't much different than Squirt's except my abuse was mostly neglect and verbal. I was denied food and the basic necessities growing up. My cousin wished me away, but he worded his wish in such a way that the Goblin King reordered time to fulfill it.

"Because of my unique history and the fact I had a very prophetic destiny; His Majesty could not do what he normally did. Instead, he and his queen took me in. I have the distinct privilege of knowing about both lives. The one where I grew up abused and neglected, and the one where I grew up as a beloved son and prince of the goblins. "

"How do we know you are telling us the truth?" asked Jack.

Daniel spoke up before Garion could. "Jack, once he announced himself as a True Bard, he couldn't lie. A True Bard's honesty and neutrality are sacrosanct. They were, in times past, trusted ambassadors and mediators."

Garion chimed in. "Although I am under the protection of the Goblin King, those Underground know that they can call upon me to mediate matters of state with fair and impartial judgment."

Daniel nodded. "I've read references but never could quite make them out. What you are telling me is that you could walk through a war zone and not be touched?"

"Well, with human warfare as it is today, it would be pretty hard, but yes, when you speak of the races that know what a True Bard is," Garion said. "To hinder me in the performance of my duties is a death sentence. Jareth would personally see to it. And the same holds true should I ever betray my oath as a Bard. He can even hide the bodies where they will never be found." Garion smirked.

"So no guns. Anything else?" Jacks asked as he watched the two goblins climb onto the table. Garion pulled out a pack of pretzels and tossed it to Squirt.

"Wait a moment, the reports of petty pilfering…?" General Hammond asked and pointed.

"Goblins are like toddlers. Everything goes into the mouth," Garion explained. "And never get between a goblin and its ale. Sorry about the pilfering. I tried to keep out bowls of nibbles where I was likely to be."

Daniel nodded. "To keep the goblins happy, you said."

"Music man, we 'bout done? Squirt wants to go home."

Garion smiled. "Soon Squirt."

"Music man?" Jack asked.

"They won't say your name if they can help it. Jareth is 'Kingy', 'boss man,' or 'Your Highness.' Mother is always "The Lady." I am 'Music Man' or "Princy" and my twin brothers are "Princy 1" and "Princy 2." The last thing is watch what you say. Underground, words have power. What's Said, Is Said. They cannot be recalled. You will be taken at your word. Deal honorably and you will be given honor."

Garion opened his case. "Alright you two. Hop in. We're going!"

"YAAAAY!"

"How will they fit?" Sam asked as the two goblins hopped into the case and disappeared.

Garion chuckled. "Things are not always what they seem in the Underground."

0o0o0o0

It took an hour to get everyone around to head Underground. Garion appeared in the leather vest outfit that he wore off world.

"There's more to that than you are saying," Sam accused him.

Garion smiled and shrugged. "Always. A Bard is a master of the game of words, and the Goblin King is the Grand Master."

Garion personally saw to it that Daniel's equipment worked. He made sure that all weapons, expect for daggers and throwing stars, were left behind. He didn't tell them that he had warded all their metals so that they would not harm any denizen of Underground.

"Wait, you said Underground? I know that the Irish had stories of Underhill. They're the same?" Daniel asked.

"No, they aren't. Underground is where the Labyrinth lies. Underground lies between the Human Realm and the Fae Realm," Garion explained as they met in the Stargate Chamber. "Everyone ready?"

"You need to tell the techies how to dial the 'Gate," Jack said.

"Not going by Stargate," Garion said, holding up the crystal sphere. "We're going by Goblin Express. Gather around if you are going."

"Colonel, be careful and report back. Mr Williams, I hold you personally responsible for my team," Hammond ordered.

Garion dropped the crystal and watched it break. He and SG-1 disappeared in a shower of glitter.

0o0o0o0

They appeared on a red, sandy hill beside a lone dead tree. Sprawled before them was a humongous labyrinth. In the middle of the labyrinth, a white castle stood. Garion took a deep breath and smiled. Home.

Turning to his stunned companions, he said, "The Labyrinth. Remember, nothing is as it seems and magic is around every corner. I suggest you remove the words: 'it's impossible,' from your vocabulary. Anything and everything is possible here. Remember words have power. Be careful."

"Do we have to run it to get to the castle?" asked Daniel, a bit worried. He remembered the movie and he remembered what the heroine went through.

"Nope," Garion smiled. "I know a short cut. It's this way."

He led them to the massive brick outer wall of the Labyrinth. "There is no door here," Sam complained as Garion placed a hand on the wall. A door formed in from of them.

"That's…" Sam started to say but stopped at a glare from Garion.

"This way," he said.

He led them through a small maze of corridors until they came to a giant gate with a sleeping guard. Garion shook his head as he went up and knocked on the helmet. The guard continued to sleep on as Garion picked up the helmet. The goblin guard still slept on.

Jack exchanged a look with Teal'c and Daniel as Garion started to draw a smiley face on the bulbous nose, then gave it a squeeze.

"Bonk!" Garion shouted.

The guard came awake and swinging. Garion danced out of the way as the guard started to swing his battle axe around. "Stand still you are under .. . " the guard shouted. "Oh its you Princy! What d'ya want?"

Garion posed in his best goblin king manner. "I'm to escort these humans to see the Goblin King. Here is my proof." He tossed the guard a peach.

The goblin guard shrugged, turned and waved to something in the turret overhead. The gate opened. "This way please?" Garion said with a bow.

"Is security that lax around here?" Jack asked.

Garion laughed. "Bonk has been the guard at the gate since I can remember. The true security is magic. Nothing goes on in this kingdom that His Majesty doesn't know about."

"And the peach?"

"Currency. Only the royal family can give them out."

The SG-1 team didn't know if they should laugh or look around for the hidden cameras as Garion lead them through the gate. The Goblin City was pretty much like what Jim Henson had filmed. The houses looked something like a cross between a muppet set and a Dr. Seuss drawing.

Goblins of every description and size hailed the party as they walked on. "Princy!" "Hey it's the Princy!" "Whose 'at wit 'im?" "Theyse adults." "Whats big people doin' here?"

They got to the castle's steps without any problems. Garion looked up to see if anyone was watching from the balconies. A goblin in royal liveries came down the steps.

"Your Highness! Your Highness! His Highness said to tell you that you are needed in the Throne Room. He's got company. They're not wished aways! These aren't wishes away either." He finished with a startled gasp.

"Thank you Grog. The Lady around?"

"No no, Your Highness. The Lady is Above-ground. She will be here soon."

Garion thanked the goblin and led SG-1 to the Throne room. It was pretty much like the movie set, only it was a lot cleaner and there were fewer goblins and chickens.

"Mother's influence," Garion said.

Jareth was there, standing with Lya and Antaeus. He was pointing out a few landmarks from the window behind his throne.

"Your Majesty! I have brought those from Stargate Command as requested." Garion said with a bow.

0o0o0o0

It didn't take long for Garion to show the team where they would be staying. Daniel was dying to meet Oberon and Titania. Sam wanted to know more about magic and the Labyrinth. She caused a minor upheaval when she tried explaining away magic and dismissing the Labyrinth as anything but a place. The ancient structure was alive and sentient and it didn't take too kindly to being called a 'thing'.

Jack and Teal'c were almost bored until Garion decided they needed to run the Labyrinth. He took them to the beginning and dared them to make it back to the castle in less than 13 hours, stating Sarah did it, and she was a girl, then he left.

They found their way back in about 12 hours and were ready to kill a certain bard, once they washed off the stench from the bog.

Then came the day Oberon and Titania arrived...

0O0o0o0

*Henry IV, Part I, act 2,scene I

So much for the big reveal. We hoped you liked it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. As to what happened with Snape, well, that sequel is still on hold. Seems that plot bunny refuses to stand still and keeps escaping. D*mn bunny! We have snippets of scenes but no plot. Nothing to tie them together into one story, not even an one short. Well, we'll keep trying.

Until next time. -GF and the Frau


End file.
